We Only Need the Two of Us
by lovely.dark.and.deep01
Summary: AH. Bella moves to a new town and meets the mysterious Edward Cullen. They experience a whirlwind romance and fall in love, despite what she has been warned about him. Do reputations and gossip really matter? She hears the rumors, but she knows the truth.
1. Prologue

**AN: Leave a review or PM me and let me know if you like this. If I get a response I will continue. I already have started writing the story, and I will post if I know people will read it. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

Prologue

My life used to be boring, until I moved here. But it wasn't moving here that made my life better, it was meeting him.

He is perfect. He makes me smile and laugh and care about nothing at all. I can truly be myself around him, and knows he can be himself around me as well. It was the perfect whirlwind romance.

Before my parents saw him with me.

"Stay away from him, can't you see he's dangerous? He's not like normal people, Bella. Go date a nice boy in your class. Don't you hear what they say about him? What they say he did?"

But I know the truth. No one knows, but him and me. He's never told anyone else. I don't want a boy in my class, I want him, and he knows that. We can fight against everyone to be together, the two of us against the world. I don't care what anyone else thinks. As long as we're together.


	2. First Meeting

**AN: Ok, so here's the deal. I am going to try to whip out these chapters as fast as I can, and I will publish them as soon as they are written. For that reason, I can't tell you the exact day I will update. I am going to do my absolute best to update at least onc a week, hopefully twice or three times a week, if I can. This one is out quickly, but I have exams this week and I might not be able to update again until the weekend. Please review! It means so much to me, as well as motivates me to write faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Song: ??? (See below- I need ideas!!!)**

I stepped out of my house into the cool morning air and took a deep breath. My parents and I had just moved to this little town of Forks from Arizona and the constant rain was getting to me. I was used to sun and heat.

I don't know why we had to move in December, but apparently my mother didn't want to wait until summer.

My mother got pregnant with me when she was 19 years old, and my parents decided on a shotgun wedding. Two years later, they were both in separate colleges, and I guess my mother realized she didn't want to be stuck with one man when she could be out with a different guy every night. My father didn't like how friendly she was with all the fraternity guys (who could blame him?) and things went downhill. They got divorced when I was two.

Ten years later, my mom was tired of all her boyfriends and my father was ready to forgive and forget. They decided to get reacquainted. My father started coming down to Arizona and living with my mother and me during the summers and going back up to Washington for the rest of the year. This year, they made the decision to move in together permanently, and although they are still officially divorced, things are better between them now than they have ever been. My mother agreed to move out to Washington because she was out of a job at the time, and my father is the police chief of this little rainy town, so he didn't want to leave. I don't know what crime could possibly even go on in a place so small, but who knows? So now I have to go to a new high school, in my senior year, which sucks.

At least I had some time to get used to the new town before I started in Forks High because it was winter break. I unpacked most of my stuff yesterday, and both my parents were out (my dad at work and my mother at the coffee club she joined to "get to know the other ladies in the town"). They left me at home.

They didn't have to worry about me getting into trouble. In all my seventeen years, I have never done anything too bad. The closest to taking drugs I ever was was when I was eleven, I tried smoking a cigarette because a girl in my class told me it would make me smarter for the math test the next day- I started choking, the girl got caught and suspended, and I got a drug lecture from my parents. I never smoked pot or tried cocaine or did any of the other things that get high schoolers in trouble.

It's not that I didn't have friends in Pheonix, I just wasn't into the party scene. I could have a good time, but I never did anything illegal or dangerous.

So here I was, on the second day in a new state, home alone. I decided to take a drive around the town in the truck that my parents gave me yesterday (well, actually, my dad told me an old friend of his gave it to him free because he was going to take it to the junkyard, but I was fine with it- it ran, at least). I jumped into the rusted cab and started up the roaring engine.

An hour and a half later, after deciding that nothing in the town was worth looking at, I pulled into a tiny food store to pick up some snacks and ice cream; there was none in the house because my mother was on a new fad diet. I grabbed the food, checked out, and was carrying the bags back to my truck when I saw him, and almost stopped in my tracks.

A man, probably a few years older than me, was loading a small silver car with groceries. But what caught my eye was the man's face. He was gorgeous. He had an unusual bronze color hair, and a perfect chiseled face. I couldn't see the color of his eyes from where I was standing, but if they were anything like the rest of him, they must have been beautiful.

Before he looked up and caught me staring, I hurried to get into the cab. But my foot caught on something and I slipped, banging my knee against the door before falling onto the ground. I jumped up without turning around and got in. Hopefully the man with the silver car didn't see that display. I pulled out onto the street, but not before taking one more peek in the rearview mirror.

As I drove down the main road back to my house, my truck was making an unhealthy groaning noise, but I ignored. Then I heard I loud pop, and the whole truck jerked violently. I pulled to the side of the road and waited a minute, before trying to turn it back on. It wouldn't start.

"Damn!" Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? I opened the door and stepped out, walking around the front to the curb. Of course I didn't have a phone with me; I hadn't gotten a new one yet because my Arizona phone wouldn't work in Washington. Anyway, even if I did I didn't have anyone to call for a ride.

Just as I was resolving to walk the two miles back to my house in the rain, a small silver car pulled up behind my truck.

_It couldn't be the same car, _I told myself. _There's no way._

Then the person behind the wheel got out. It was the same beautiful man from the parking lot!

"Need some help?" he asked in a quiet, velvety voice.

Now that he was closer, I could see his piercing emerald green eyes. Of course I was right, they were beyond stunning. But behind the allure, I could see sadness in them. They looked they held secrets that no one would ever know.

I realized he had spoken, and tried to compose myself so I wouldn't look like an idiot.

"Oh, it's ok, my truck broke down. But don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

He half-smiled, and he was so beautiful I thought I would pass out. "How will you get home?"

"I can walk."

"Please don't walk in the rain, let me give you a ride?"

"You don't have to do that, really, I can—"

"No, no, I insist. Please. Get in the car, it's really no inconvenience at all." He walked to the passenger side of his car, which I could now see was a Volvo, and opened the door for me.

I smiled at him gratefully and stepped in. I watched as he walked back to his side and got in, admiring his perfection.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen." _Edward… it fit him._

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you, and thank you again for the ride."

"Don't mention it; I couldn't have you walk in the rain, could I?" He smiled a perfect crooked smile that made my heart stop.

I smiled, and turned back to the face out the front window.

"Ok, you'll have to tell me where you live…"

Oh, God, I was already making myself look like an idiot. "I'm so sorry. Ok, go down this road until you get to the stop sign and make a right…" I continued giving him directions until we reached my block. I was glad I was talking, at least it filled the silence, although I would rather have heard his velvety voice.

"This is my house."

Edward pulled up to the curb and stopped the car. Then he glanced up at my house and his face abruptly changed. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched. "You live here?"

"Uh, yeah I do, is that… I mean… why?"

He looked back at me, his face confused and angry. "The chief of police lives here… what did you say your last name was?"

I was shocked by his sudden change in demeanor and I stumbled over my words, trying to figure out why he was so angry and shocked. "Um, my dad is the chief, my last name is Swan?" It came out as a question.

His nostrils flared, his expression terrifying for a split second, before it softened. He looked back up at the house and shook his head once, as if to clear it, then looked back at me. "I'm sorry, this has nothing to do with you."

"Is… is everything okay?" I asked. What was the matter, was in I trouble with the law or something? I doubted it, he hardly looked like a small-town vandalizer or anything.

Edward tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm sorry I reacted that way, I just didn't expect…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry". He repeated.

I opened the car door. "Well, thank you for the ride," I said, stepping out and shutting the door behind me. As I stepped over the curb onto the sidewalk, I heard his voice behind me through the open window.

"Bella?" I turned. His beautiful green eyes were burning into mine, trying to convey a message I could not understand. "Do me a favor, do _yourself _a favor- don't tell your father I gave you a ride." And with that, he sped away down the block in his shiny silver car, leaving me completely confused and burning for answers.

**Ok what do you think? I am going to get into the story and drama pretty quickly, I don' t want to much boring stuff and setting up the story. Next chapter will be more exciting. Also, I am going to leave a song for each chapter, but I am not sure what song should be for this chapter... if you have any ideas, please let me know! They can have lyrics that work with the plot, or they can have the right mood to them. Please, if you have any ideas, tell me, because I love music. If I like your idea I will give you a shoutout before the next chapter!!! Thank you!!! Review!!!**

**~~~lovely dark and deep 01**


	3. Kill the Messenger

**AN: Ok I am terribly sorry for the long delay. I was having trouble with my computer, then I went away for Memorial Day Weekend, and I could go on and tell you all ofthe reasons why I didn't update, but I'm not going to, because I don't really think you care. :) Anyway, I am going to try to update at least once a week (I know I said this before, but I am going to really try hard now!) Also, no one suggested any songs for the first chapter. I really would appreciate if you guys could give input on the story, it helps a lot. Sorry this chapters kind of short, but it's important. Also, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND PMed ME! it means so much. :) On to the story!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Also, sometimes the song for the chapter has lyrics that work for the chapter, sometimes just a verse or line works, sometimes its just the mood. Just so you know. (If you have any suggestions, I LOVE talking music!)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Song: KILL THE MESSENGER by Jack's Mannequin**

"Hey Bells, you ok? You look pretty deep in thought."

My father's voice startled me out of my reveries. I _was _deep in thought, deep in thought about the green-eyed stranger- _Edward-_ that I had met this afternoon. What was it about him that drew me to him? And why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

"Yeah Dad, actually I have a question. My truck broke down today on the road, and I need to get it fixed. Do you think you could call the mechanic?"

We talked about my truck for a little while longer and I told him I had walked home (I had never been a good liar, so I was surprised he believed me). Soon, I told him I was heading to bed.

I tossed and turned all night, thinking about Edward, and wondering when I would see him again.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. It was spring break, so I didn't need to get up, but I wanted to go get my truck early, so I could have it working again as soon as possible. My dad's friend Billy (the one who had given him the truck in the first place) had a son, Jacob, who was good with cars, and Charlie told me that he had offered to take a look at it before we called a mechanic. Once I got to the truck, I would call him and he would meet me there. Charlie had offered to drive me before he left for work, but I assured him that I would be happy to walk, especially because it was supposed to be rare sunny day today.

I put on a sweatshirt and jeans, and my sneakers. Fortunately, the weather man was right- the sun was out.

By the time I got to my truck, the sun was a little higher in the sky. It was still chilly, but I was sweating from the walk, so I stripped off my sweatshirt so I was left in a tanktop, and tied it around my waist.

Then I noticed something on the front windshield. I walked closer. It was a folded up piece of paper, with my name written across the front in elegant script. I opened it up and read it.

_Bella,_

_Your truck is fixed. I didn't want you to be left without any transportation, especially in this rainy town. My sister was up for a visit, she works as a mechanic. The problem was simple to fix (although, she recommends getting a new car soon, it won't hold up for long). _

_Please forgive me for being so rude yesterday. I'm sorry, I was surprised to see where you lived. It was nothing personal against you, I assure you. _

_Edward_

What??? Edward Cullen had come and had his sister fix my truck? But _why? _It wasn't his fault that my truck broke down; it had nothing to do with him. He had already helped me by giving me a ride home. Why did he feel like he had to do more? And he apologized again… but still I didn't know why he was so shocked that I was related to the chief of police. It is a very small town. And again, I couldn't imagine him in trouble with the law for small-town crimes. He didn't seem the troublemaking type. I couldn't really figure it out.

I jumped in the cab and drove around a bit before going home so that Charlie wouldn't get suspicious.

Later that night, I left my room where I had spent the last few hours and went downstairs to see Charlie on the couch, eating a microwave dinner and watching a game on the television. I sat down opposite him, wondering how to bring up what I wanted to say.

"So Bells, how the town seem to you? Meet any kids your age yet?"

Conversation was always awkward between my father and me. Because I didn't really grow up around him, I guess I didn't know him as well. And he just didn't have excellent social skills, either. But he was trying to engage in conversation more now that we lived in the same house.

How to answer his question… _Yes Dad, I met a gorgeous man yesterday who drove me home and then fixed my car, but who you probably hate, although I have no idea why._ That wouldn't work. So instead I said "Yeah, when I went to the supermarket yesterday there were some kids there, I talked to them a little about the school and stuff, they seemed nice…" Thankfully he didn't ask for any names, I had none to give. I hadn't talked to anyone besides Edward Cullen so far. But I couldn't think of any other way to bring the name into the conversation.

Here goes a little white lie. "And someone named Edward was in line behind me, I said hello…" There were so few people in Forks that he might know which Edward I was talking about- and he did.

His head whipped to look at me so quickly I was afraid he might get whiplash. "Edward? Do you know the last name? Was it Cullen?"

"I-I don't know, I mean I just said hello, but- um- why? What's the matter with Edward Cullen?"

_What's the matter with Edward Cullen. Please tell me. Say something, ugh, please say something…_

He slowly turned his head back to the television. "He… well…" he seemed to be struggling with what to say. "He… did some stuff. People like that shouldn't be around people. They aren't safe… he's proved that he's not safe…around people. That boy-- well-- just listen to me, Bells," He turned and looked at me again, and his eyes were disdainful. "Don't be around him. Even if he tries to talk again, like in the supermarket, it's fine to just ignore him, okay? You won't hurt his feelings… like I said, he's not like normal people."

I have rarely heard Charlie make speech so long ever. He must feel strongly. "But why? Can you tell me what he did?" I needed to know.

"It doesn't matter, Bella. Just trust me on this, okay?" And then my mother burst through the door and launched into a monologue on her new pilates classes, effectively ending that discussion.

I knew I should trust what my father said. But for some strange reason, I didn't.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Opinions! How is it? I promise they will meet again in the next chapter, which I hope I can get out soon. I need input, please!**


	4. Broken

**AN: Technically this is a week from the last update, right? So I kept my promise. I am sorry, the end of school is crazy! I only have two weeks left, then things will be a lot quicker. Please tell me what you think, it motivates me. Sorry my chapters are short, they will get longer. **

**Diclaimer: Don't own and I never will.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Song: Broken **by Lifehouse (listen to this song, it's perfect for this)

Being inside my house was depressing. I was usually the only one home because my dad had work and my mother was "exploring the area" with some new activity every day (I don't know how she already met people here, we have only been here for, what, 3 days, but she had). The next day I decided to ride my old bicycle down to the park and bring my laptop. It was overcast but not raining. I didn't want to risk my truck blowing out again before school started.

The park was pretty empty, so I wiped the remaining rainwater off one of the benches with my sweatshirt and sat down. I plugged my iPod into my ears, set it on a playlist, and opened my laptop. I had a few emails to respond to from my old friends in Pheonix. I had a feeling that the emails would stop after a little while, but it was nice gesture.

By the fifth email I was writing the same thing back to everyone ("It's ok here in Forks, I miss you, hope you have a nice break!"). I didn't really think they missed me that much, but I was glad that they had emailed. It made it seem like maybe they actually thought about me once in a while.

I sighed. Forks was incredibly boring. Because it was such a small town, there wasn't going to be much of a selection when it came to friends. Plus, everyone probably had formed their own cliques by now, because they had lived here their entire lives and grown up together. I tried to stop thinking about this after a little while, it was depressing me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a melodic voice ask "Do you mind if I sit here?"

My head jerked up, and I was face to face with Edward Cullen once again. His beautiful face and emerald green eyes stopped my heart once again, I had to catch my breath.

"Sure, go ahead." I tried to keep my voice from shaking. "I'd like to talk to you actually, thank you for fixing my truck." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him he didn't have to worry about it because that was so obvious- the truck breaking down had nothing to do with him and he knew it. So why had he gotten it fixed?

"You're welcome." That was all he said, but his eyes sparkled and a crooked smile spread across his face.

I had to ask why, even if I was being rude. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but, why did you get it fixed? I mean, you had already helped me out by giving me a ride home, why did you help me again? I'm sorry, I'm so grateful for it, I just—"

He cut off my rambling. "Bella," he said cautiously, "Remember how I reacted when you told me that your father was chief of police?" I nodded, encouraging him to go on. I was glad he brought it up, I was dying of curiosity but wasn't about to say anything. "There is a reason for that. I assume you have heard nothing about me yet?"

I almost lied, but told the truth. "I mentioned to my dad that I met someone named Edward in the supermarket- I lied actually- and he automatically assumed it was you and…

I saw the pain flash in his eyes before he hid it away. "What did he tell you, Bella?" Edward's green eyes were burning onto mine.

I kept telling the truth, although I was afraid to offend or anger him, I was morbidly curious and hoping he might explain a little more if I continued. "He just told me to stay away from you, that's all he said, he didn't say why." Edward face leaned even closer towards mine. We were inches apart.

"Then why aren't you?" He whispered. I felt his breath across my face.

I answered in a whisper also. "Because I didn't believe him."

Our faces were so close and I could feel the intensity of our whispered exchange. He stared into my eyes for one more second, before leaning back against the back of the bench. He closed his eyes. "That's why I helped you, Bella." He spoke with his eyes still closed. "This is such a small town. Everyone knows everything about everyone else… everyone knows me. I helped you, Bella, because you are the only person in this town that would have accepted my help." He opened in eyes and looked at me. The pain was not disguised now, it was clear to see.

"Why?" I was desperate for answers.

He was still looking in my eyes, as if trying to see through me. "When they tell you their stories, you will believe them too, and you will run. I probably shouldn't be sitting next to you now, in case someone walks be and sees… I am avoided like the plague, Bella, and your reputation should not be tarnished by me, especially since you are new here and haven't heard anything about me yet."

He was still not telling me anything. Instead of answering my questions, he was giving me even more to think about. "Will you tell me why? I won't judge, I promise… I would rather hear it from you than from others…"

Edward searched my face, trying to decide something. His face became resigned after a few seconds. "It's not really a question of judging, Bella, it's more about who you believe."

"Who should I believe?" I asked.

He smiled sadly at me. "I would like for you to believe me, but I must warn you, I am far outnumbered."

For some reason, I trusted him. He exuded sincerity and gentleness. "If you tell me, I will believe you."

He glanced around at the empty park before looking back at me. "It would be better for you to believe them. There are more of them than there are me."

"Please tell me."

I was close now to convincing him to reveal his story, and I could tell that Edward was going to tell me. And I knew I would believe him. I stared at into his bright green, shining eyes that were so full with sadness, silently beseeching him to talk.

"I will. I promise I will tell you. But would you do something for me first?"

_Of course. _"Anything." I answered too quickly.

He smiled at me. "Would you come to lunch with me?" he asked hesitantly. "It's been so long since I have had a regular conversation with someone, and since you don't know me, we can talk?"

My heart almost broke for this beautiful man in front of me. "I would love to," I answered shyly.

Edward's smile grew. "Now?" he asked. I nodded, and he continued. "Will you tell me all about yourself first, and we can talk about anything else, and then after we eat, I will tell you my story-- is that okay?"

"Great." I smiled back. My heart was beating erratically from the thought of going out with him alone, but not out of fear. No, this feeling was definitely not fear.

Despite the warning from my father, and the cryptic messages from Edward, I was not afraid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please please please review! Just click that button and leave me a message! Tell me what you think! Please! And remember to listen to the song for this chapter.**


	5. TellMeYourSecrets, & AskMeYourQuestions

**_AN: Ok, so does anyone remember me??? lovely dark and deep 01 and my story, We Only Need The Two Of Us??? No, I didn't think so. I know I don't deserve any of you still reading this, but if you are, I love you for it. :) The end of school was crazy, and then in the beginning of the summer I didn't have access to my laptop,which is where most of this chapter was written. So I could read and review stories on my sister's laptop, but I didn't want to redo this chapter. So I'm really, really sorry. Just so you all know, I would never just abandon a story. _**

**_Anyway, if any of you are still hanging with me and are continuing to read this, I want youto know that I am going to try my best NOT to let another month go by without updating this EVER. I know I said once a week, and I am going to try to stick with that. Also, these first few chapters have been really short, but they will get longer. _**

**_If you don't remember what is going on, which you probably don't, go back and re-read the first few chapters. They are really short, so it will only take you a couple minutes. _**

**_Thanks to anyone who reviewed any of the chapters... _blackbeanie, aeryn, flamingheart1974, cv, kairikh2, Lenabeen, aTREEtoaFORREST, peealasbut, twirlacullen517, EdwardsMin4-Eva, and paggy-yggap. _You are all amazing. _**

**_Enough of me, lets get on with it! You have waited long enough... _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Song: The Scientist by Coldplay _"Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions..."_**

There were not too many places to eat in Forks, and anyway, Edward said that he didn't want anyone to see us together (including my father), for my sake. So, we drove up to Port Angeles. The car ride was peaceful- the calm before the storm. My heart was still breaking for Edward- he seemed so happy just to go out and have lunch with someone who didn't know his story.

Whatever it was, I knew I would not leave. Although I had only just met him, the conversations we had had so far made me believe whatever he said. Not only was he beautiful in appearance, but he seemed so genuinely caring and kind. But broken. He was broken, and he hadn't told me why yet. I already hated the people in this town for causing him pain, and I had no idea what they thought he did.

During the drive, we talked about everything and nothing at all. He wanted to know everything about me- what family I had, why I had moved to Forks, what I liked to do on the weekends. I had never felt so open and _connected _with someone. Although most of the things we talked about were inconsequential, I felt like I could tell him anything. He smiled and laughed when I told him stories about my clumsiness, and I reveled in the musical sound of his laughter.

When we got to Port Angeles, Edward parked the car and got out. I reached down to open my seatbelt, but it stuck and I couldn't open it. Edward came around and opened my door. When he saw me struggling with the seatbelt, he laughed. "Having trouble?" he chuckled. "Let me get it, sometimes this buckle sticks."

He leaned down, into the car, and reached over me to get to the buckle. He was so close to me, and I could smell his musky, masculine scent. My heart sped, and my breathing hitched. I hoped he didn't notice anything. He tugged at the belt for a moment, before it popped free of the restraint. He leaned back again, and as he let go of the seatbelt, his arm brushed mine and a shock of electricity went through my body.

He must have felt something too, because he pulled back and looked at me. I couldn't admire him enough. I had the feeling I could look at him forever and never tire of it. His strong features, bright green eyes, messy copper hair, chiseled body… this was the wrong path to let my mind wander down.

He smiled then, and turned to walk into the restaurant next to me.

"Table for two?" he asked the hostess in a velvety, sensual voice. Well, I don't think he meant it to sound like that, it just naturally sounded like that. The hostess led us over to a table in the corner. The restaurant was relatively empty for lunch, but not so empty that our conversation would be overheard by the staff. Where we were sitting, no one would hear.

As we sat down, I noticed Edward staring at curiously.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious.

"Nothing. You are just very trusting, Bella…" he looked like he wanted to say more, but he just shook his head and looked down. "Okay, so tell me, Bella, you like to read, right? What are your favorite books?"

I told him about my love of Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters, and he told me about his passion for music. He told me that he played the piano, almost everyday, and we talked about composers and classical music. He even admitted that he composed his own music, to my amazement.

I told him that my birthday was coming up next week, the day after Easter, I was turning 18. I asked him how old he was, and he told me that he had turned 21 last month.

We argued playfully over old movies, and actors and actresses from the old black-and-whites. I personally loved I personally loved Marlon Brando (who I used to think was the sexiest man ever, but he paled in comparison to the beautiful man in front of me), but Edward wasn't sure anyone could top Jimmy Stewart.

"_A Streetcar Named Desire, _Edward, that movie is the best! 'Stella, Stella!'" I quoted, laughing. "I could watch that all day and never get tired of it. Marlon Brando's performance was perfect."

He laughed. "Ah, but Bella, have you seen _It's a Wonderful Life_? Jimmy Stewart's acting really was perfect. I'm close to tears by the end of that movie every time!"

"Close to tears? I wouldn't think a guy like you would admit to crying over a movie, Edward."

"Oh, I'm not afraid to show my sensitive side." He flashed his crooked smile, and I melted.

Eventually, though, the meal was winding down and we both knew what was next. Edward was going to explain his reputation to me, which he was sure would scare me away. And no matter what he said, I was pretty sure I was going to believe him.

Edward paid, to my protests, but he said that he had invited me out, and it was only fair. We walked out of the restaurant side by side, as close as we could be to each other without actually touching. At the curb, Edward opened the passenger door for me, then went around the front and got in the driver's side.

He glanced at me nervously, then back at the steering wheel. His whole demeanor had changed, from the joking, friendly man in the restaurant to the anxious and quiet man in the car now.

"Uh, I guess we could go back to the park? And we could talk there… unless you think someone might see us there… but I don't think it would be fair of me to tell you my story in the car where you can't really leave… so I guess—"

I cut him off. "Listen, Edward, calm down. I don't care if anyone sees us—"

"You say that now," he murmured under his breath, but I ignored him.

"And I'm not going to run away. So tell me wherever you want."

He looked at me for a second longer, and I tried to smile to reassure him. I guess it worked, because he started the car and turned in the direction of home.

The ride back was different than the ride to the restaurant. It was quiet, the music from the radio the only sound. I could tell that Edward was breathing heavily, and I wanted to reassure him or calm him down, but I couldn't think of anything to say, so I said nothing at all.

Eventually, we arrived back at the park. Edward parked the car and got out, walking over and opening my door for me. Unconsciously, we ended up at the same bench that we had sat at earlier on.

The park was just as deserted as it was this morning. We sat, him sitting about two feet away on the bench. He was being careful, almost as though trying not to scare me. I was burning with curiosity now. _What _did the people in this town think he did, that caused him to be so nervous?

He looked up at me, his eyes burning with sadness and intensity. "Bella, I'm going to tell you my story. I'm telling you the truth, but I'm not asking you to believe me."

Instead of saying anything, I just nodded.

"It happened two and a half years ago. It was the summer after I graduated high school, and I was planning on moving across the country to New York City, to go to Manhattan College. I was excited, of course. Anyway, that never happened. In the beginning of August, I was arrested for the rape and murder of my next door neighbor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Yeah, it ends there. Sorry to be mean. I hope a cliffhanger gets more people to review, though.... if you had time to read the chapter, don't you have a couple more seconds to press that button and leave me a review??? Really, every single review means a lot. Also, I didn't proofread this as much as I should have because I wanted to get it up for you guys... so if you have any suggestions or critiques, let me know. Please tell me what you like and what you didn't. What do you think???_**

**_The next chapter will be up before the end of the week... the more reviews I get, the sooner it will be up. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**


	6. God Left The Ground To Circle The World

**_AN: Back on track now. Longer chapters, quicker updates. I got this up fairly quickly, don't you think? That was because of all my lovely reviewers. To everyone who reviewed Chapter 4: paggy-yggap, twirlacullen517, acw1, lenabeen, slyt, Remy, jerseyhalliwell, and aseriesofhellos- you are all amazing and your interest and involvement in the story is what encourages me to write. I love hearing your opinions and guesses. Also, I love knowing what you liked about that chapter, or what you didn't like. And, as always, helpful critisism is appreciated. _**

**_(I have to say this- I mean to reply to every review. I love responding to your thoughts on the story. If you don't get a reply, it's probably because I typed out a review and then forgot to send it, or because I thought I already responded and didn't want to look like an idiot by responding twice. Or, you might get two responses accidentally, if I thought I forgot to send the response the first time. I'm scatterbrained like that.)_**

**_This chapter goes out to paggy-yaggap, who told me she would recommend We Only Need The Two Of Us on her story. How nice is that? So, go check her out. (If anyone else wants to spread the word in any way, I'll love you for it.)_**

**_Also, does everyone realize that the chapter names are either the title of the song for that chapter, or lyrics of that song? Just so you know._**

**_Enjoy. Please review._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song for the chapter: Boy With a Coin **by Iron and Wine

"_I was arrested for the rape and murder of my next door neighbor."_

I stared at him, shocked. Not shocked because I though he actually _had _raped and killed someone- no, I didn't believe that. And although I probably had no real rational reason to trust him, I had no reason not to, either. I don't know if I was thinking logically at that point anyway. But I was shocked because this man, this friendly and gentle man in front of me, was telling me that he was an outcast because of an accusation (_false _accusation, in my mind) that he was a violent criminal. I couldn't fathom what he must have gone through, and still be going through, living in this town.

Edward saw the shock on my face and smiled grimly. "I won't be offended if you want to go home now, Bella, I—"

I shook my head vigorously. "Continue your story, please, Edward. I believe you," I managed to say hoarsely, my throat feeling dry suddenly.

Edward studied my face for a few moments, and he must have found whatever confirmation he was looking for, because he resumed speaking. "It was a regular summer afternoon, I was supposed to be going to a piano lesson that day. I was going to be a music major at Manhattan College, and in addition to paying for the college tuition that I hadn't earned in scholarships, my parents were paying for piano lessons from professional to help me over the summer. The lessons would take place in Port Angeles, not far from where we ate lunch today, actually.

That morning, they both left before I woke up to go to work. My mother left a note on the fridge, reminding me about my lesson that afternoon. I woke up late, ate breakfast, and sat down at the piano to practice before driving up to the lesson. But…"

I noticed that Edward was having trouble recounting this story, and I didn't blame him. He wasn't looking at me as he talked, instead looking down at his hands. He kept running his fingers through his hair, unconsciously it seemed, as a nervous habit. I realize that I was holding my breath, and my hands were shaking, as I waited to hear how his sad story unfolded.

He closed his eyes now, and dropped his head into his hands. "But the milk from breakfast was _stale. _Can you believe it? This whole thing because the milk was old? You have no idea how many times I lay in bed at night, thinking that if I had just skipped breakfast that morning, everything would have been different…" He almost seemed to be talking to himself, along with me, trying to rationalize everything that happened. Then he looked up and made eye contact for the first time since he started talking.

"The milk was stale, and it made me sick-- I threw up right before I was supposed to leave. I realized that it was probably just the milk, but because the piano lesson was one of the last ones before I headed off to college, I was lazy and decided not to go." His emerald eyes bore into mine. "And_ that, _dear Bella, was the worst decision of my life."

We studied each other for a few long seconds before I spoke. I couldn't speak out loud any longer, so whispering, I asked, "What did that have to do with you being… what did that have to do with anything?" I couldn't bring myself to say _What did that have to do with you being arrested. _

He sighed before answering. "After Irena Grey was found dead in her house that evening, I was immediately under suspicion. I lived next door. She was a young, attractive woman, renting the house next to my family's just until she graduated from Clallam County Community College the next year. Everyone around was asked for alibis, and I didn't have one. I slept all afternoon, instead of driving up to that fucking piano lesson."

I was lost for words. What can you possibly say to that? Edward looked up at me again. One hand was tugging at his hair, the other one in a fist at his side. He was still sitting at the opposite end of the bench. So I did the only thing I could think of to do- I scooted closer to him, took his fist in my two hands, and gently unclenched each of his fingers, one my one. He was broken, that I could tell, and though I didn't know everything about what had led up to this point, I knew he needed comforting.

"I was arrested. Put on trial. The jury found me innocent- they didn't have enough evidence to convict me. I had said I never left the house, but had no one to back me up. But there was nothing else incriminating, so they didn't convict me. The people in this fucking town didn't want to hear that, though. They never arrested anyone else, so they had no one else to blame. It all fell on me."

Edward was looking down at his hand in mine. Slowly, he turned his hand over and interlocked our fingers. His expression was almost peaceful as he studied out connected hands, but I could still see the unbearable sadness in his eyes.

The rain, which had been coming down steadily, started coming down with more force. Both of us were drenched. And as we sat together, side by side, on a bench in the park, I came to a decision in my head. I believed him. Every word he said. Maybe I _should _be more scared, but I couldn't find it in me. As he told me his story, I knew as a certainty that he was not lying. But, no one else knew the truth, as far as I could tell. I had a question of my own, though. I didn't want to break the spell that we were under, so I spoke very quietly, even though there was no one around. "Why didn't you just leave this town? Go somewhere no one knew who you were?"

He paused before speaking. "I will tell you the answer to that, Bella, and any other questions you have. You deserve that, at the very least. But could I ask you something first?"

I nodded.

He hesitated, as if trying to figure out how to word his question. "You aren't… afraid of me?"

"I believe you."

He took a deep breath. "It isn't in your best interest to let other people know that you believe me, Bella. It's not that I don't appreciate it-- it means everything to me, actually. That you have only known me for a day, and you're willing to trust me. But what I go through every day—it could happen to you, if you are associated with me—"

I understood what he was saying. He was a pariah in the town, and if I took his side publically, I would share the same fate. I got what he was saying. But my decision had been made, and I couldn't find it in me to turn my back on an innocent man (for God's sake, he had been found innocent by a jury) because I was afraid of my reputation. So I interrupted him.

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"

"I believe you. And I don't care what the people in town think of me. Please, understand that. I really don't. Let me be seen with you. Let me be on your side. Let me defend you. Please."

We looked at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. He seemed to be thinking hard- making some kind of decision. Until he broke the silence. "I should just walk away. But I can't. You're sure you know what you're saying?"

"I'm sure."

A bond was formed between us. No one else was willing to accept the truth. I would be treated like I had done something wrong, I knew that. But I knew in my heart I was doing something right.

"I'll answer all your questions, but do you want to get out of the rain? Go sit in the car, maybe?"

I smiled at him, and he smiled slightly back at me. "Sure," I answered.

We were still holding hands when we stood up, and instead of letting my hand go, as I thought he would, Edward only tightened his grip. I smiled. We walked over to his little silver Volvo and got in. He turned the key in the ignition and turned on the heat to dry us off.

He took a deep breath, and I turned to see what he was going to say. He seemed nervous to say whatever it was, and he had trouble getting it out. "Do you want to… I mean we don't have to… but… we could…"

"Just say it, Edward. I'm not going anywhere."

"We could go back to my house, if you want."

"That would be great." I smiled. Going back to his house, alone? I had no problem with that. The butterflies in my stomach were not because I was afraid of him, but rather from anticipation.

Edward let out a breath, looking relieved, and flashed his crooked smile at me. "Okay, let's go." He started driving away from the park, down the main road through town. The radio was still on quietly, and _Boy With a Coin _by Iron and Wine was playing. It seemed to fit the mood, for some reason. "I'll answer your questions now. First of all… I did move away after the trial. I moved to New York City, like I had been planning to, but since I had already missed the beginning of college, there was no point in going to Manhattan. So I found an apartment in Brooklyn. It wasn't very nice, and the neighborhood wasn't great, but I thought I would just keep looking for a better place, hopefully in Manhattan, and start college there the next year. I got a job, lived alone, things were fine for a while."

"What happened that made you come back?"

'…_Walked to a town that all of us burn, when God left the ground to circle to world.'_

"Four months after I left, my mom fell into a coma. My father was a doctor at the hospital here in town. My parents were planning on moving away with me to the East Coast at the end of the year, after my father's contract at the hospital was over. But then my mom went comatose. My father was heartbroken, and he took over primary care for her. My father was a great doctor, so I know she was getting the best."

His use of the past tense led me to believe that his father, at least, was dead, and I didn't know about his mother. But his mother had been the one who was sick, so what had happened to his father?

Edward continued his terrible story as he turned off the main road onto a side street. "Of course, as soon as I heard the news I had to come home. The fact that I had basically fled the town to move across the country as soon as I was acquitted caused even more gossip about me, and people were even more convinced that I was guilty than they were when I had left. But, there was nothing I could do about that. I came home, and when I wasn't at the hospital visiting my mother, I hid indoors."

Edward's story was heartbreaking. I barely noticed when he turned into a driveway and stopped the car. I was too busy looking at him and mulling over the events that had led up now.

Edward didn't move to get out of the car. He looked at me as soon as he cut the engine, and kept talking. "I thought I had already suffered through a terrible twist of fate. If only I had gone to that piano lesson, none of this would have happened. But then one day, my father left before me to go to the hospital. I usually rode with him, but I slept late that day, and I guess he didn't want to wake me up. So I took my own car. At the end of the day, I was following him home. We got the crossroads; you know where Grove Street meets Main Street?"

I nodded. We had just passed that intersection a few mintutes ago on the way here.

"A car came flying into the road, right through the stop sign. Hit my dad's car in front of me. Killed him instantly."

I couldn't breathe. It was beyond my imagination, what he had gone through in the last two and a half years. As if being put on trial for a crime he had nothing to do with wasn't enough. As if having his mother in a coma and moving back to this godforsaken town wasn't enough. The guilt he must feel (undeserving, of course- it wasn'this fault that his father died instead of him) must be crushing. How does one person even live through all that?

I could see him trying to stay in control of his emotions. He was on the verge of tears, and his breath was heavy. Hell, I was crying, and it wasn't my story.

"Why did he die, and I'm still alive? Why didn't he wake me up that morning so we could go together? Why didn't we leave ten seconds earlier, or ten seconds later?"

I shook my head to clear it. I needed time to process all this information. Edward seemed to reign in his emotions, and he sighed. "Anyway, I can't move because my mother is still in a coma. I visit her every day- that's where I was this morning, before I came to the park. Even if I could move her to a hospital somewhere else, the doctors said she might have memory loss when… _if… _she wakes up. So it's best if she lives in the same town, in the same house, so it could trigger her memory. And moving a person in a coma is too dangerous to consider anyway. Plus, I know the doctors in the hospital are great at what they do- even if they haven't talked to me since I was arrested- because my father would have trusted them with his, or my mother's, life."

Edward took a deep breath and looked at me. "So… that's my story. We can go inside now, if you'd like?"

I still couldn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded and opened the passenger door. Edward met me in front of the car and walked up to the front steps next to me. Now that I was looking at the house, I could see it was a well–kept, normal sized house where a family might live. The drapes were closed though, and there were even curtains over the windows in the front door .

Edward nodded toward the empty lot next door to his house. "That's where Irina's house was. Someone from out of town bought it and knocked the house down. No one would live there after they found her dead inside, especially now that I'm back, still living next door. I think it has been zoned to build some kind of convenience store or something- I don't think they're putting up another residential property."

We reached the front door, and Edward unlocked the door and opened it for me to walk in. As I stepped inside, I murmured, "I don't know why they treat you like they do, Edward."

"The people in town?" He followed me inside and led me to his living room.

I nodded.

"It's easier than fighting for the truth. No one has been charged with the crime besides me, so they need someone to blame."

"It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, dear Bella."

He motioned for me to sit down on the couch, and he took a seat right next to me. He didn't seem worried about scaring me anymore, like he was earlier. Now that I knew his story, he was more comfortable. Instead of sitting as far away as the couch would allow, like he had on the bench in the park, he sat so that our sides were almost touching. He turned to look at me, and smiled. "I've done enough talking for one day. You understand everything?"

"Yeah, and I don't know how you made it through."

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know how I'll make it through most days. I just do it. But you don't want to back out of being my friend now?"

I was painfully honest. Everything that happened to him seemed incredible, and if I could ease any of that pain for him, then anything the townspeople could throw at me was worth it. "I'll never back out of being your friend."

Again, I was rewarded with his beautiful crooked smile. "Ok, friend, how about we watch a movie? I haven't had a friend in a while, but that's a normal thing to do with friends, isn't it?"

I laughed. He was back to the happier Edward that he had been at lunch. "It is."

He pointed to the DVD collection under the television, laughing along with me. "Pick one out."

***

After an enjoyable two hours spent on Edward's couch watching _Casablanca _and eating popcorn, I realized that it was later than I thought, and one if not both of my parents were probably already home. The whole time watching the movie, Edward had sat with his arm around my shoulders and our sides pressed up against each other. My body was literally buzzing from the close contact. It was easy to look past how gorgeous he was when listening to the horror stories of his past. But as soon as the movie started, those feelings returned in full measure.

The irony of the movie did not escape me, either. Just like moving away would solve Rick and Ilsa's problems, moving away would solve Edward's. But like Rick, he couldn't get away.

"Edward, I think I have to get home, my parents will wonder where I am."

"Don't tell them where you were," he warned.

I sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, I shouldn't tell them where I was. "Fine," I conceded.

"I'll drive you home,"

"Thanks," I said, as I pulled on my shoes that I had kicked off during the movie.

***

The car ride home was peaceful, calm. Quiet, but not like the ride home from lunch. I knew Edward's story now.

Edward turned on to my street, remembering the directions from when he had driven me home after my car had broken down. Instead of pulling up in front of my house, though, he stopped the car a few houses away, and cut the engine. "Is it ok I stop here? I don't want to risk your father seeing me."

Well, that was valid. "Of course." After everything my father had said about Edward, I didn't want to risk it, either.

"I had a lot of fun with you today, Bella." He smiled. "More fun than I have had in a long, long time, actually."

My heart broke once again. "Honestly, Edward, I can't remember having this much fun ever… I never enjoyed myself with my friends in Pheonix as much as I enjoyed myself with you today."

His crooked smile was, without a doubt, the most heart-achingly beautiful thing I had ever seen. Everything about him was beautiful- his messy bronze hair, mesmerizing green eyes, strong jaw, full perfect lips… but I shouldn't allow myself to think along those lines at all. He couldn't see me as anything but a confident- someone to be on his side when everyone else was against him. And I wanted to be that, and so much more. But my young age and plain looks made that something that was not even worth considering.

Then he spoke again, in his smooth velvet voice. "Would you like to do that again, one day?"

I wanted to spend as much time with me as he would allow, but I wouldn't say exactly that. "As friends?" I hadn't meant to say that, and I didn't realize how it would sound until it had slipped through my lips. I said friends because we had been talking about being friends before in his house, and he had told me that I was his only friend. I hadn't meant to insinuate being anything other than friends with him.

He didn' t laugh like I expected, though. Instead, he looked down at his hands, almost nervously. "Well, yes, as friends, if you want. Although, I would like it to be as more than friends, if you would like that too."

I refused to believe what I thought he was saying. I must have misunderstood. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, as a date."

He looked at me then, and I saw the hope in his eyes fade to chagrin as he misread my silence. "It doesn't have to, though, we could—"

"No!" I cut him off. "I mean, yes, a date sounds great to me, too."

"Really?" His emerald green eyes turned from regretful to delighted in an instant.

"Really," I whispered, smiling. Did he doubt my sincerity? This breathtaking man who had gone through more in his life than I could possibly imagine, thought that _I _would turn _him _down?

Without saying a word, Edward reached over and took my hand. Lifting it to his lips, he kissed each of the knuckles individually, then gently turned it over and pressed a lingering kiss to my palm. My heart was pounding in my chest. He whispered, "Tomorrow?" and I felt his lips move against my skin. I nodded vigorously, not caring about looking too eager. He suggested tomorrow, after all.

He let go of my hand. My mind was still reeling from the story he had told me earlier, the connection we had shared as we watched _Casablanca _together on his couch, and the kisses he had just placed on my hand. I needed more.

Edward had gone through too much in his life already. He didn't deserve what life had dealt him. And, with that thought in mind, I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his.

A shock passed through my body as my lips touched his gently. I heard, and felt, him inhale quickly as our lips touched. I didn't move, and I didn't press harder. Staying still, our lips just barely touching. Leaving it up to him, whether to pull away, or to press harder. And after a few long seconds, Edward moved. He leaned in slightly, one hand slowly moving up my back and into my hair, the other coming up to let his fingers carress my cheek.

I was elated. He felt, to some extent, the same way about me as I felt about him. Our kiss stayed ever so gentle, the pace never increasing. Edward's lips moved slowly against mine, feeling just as smooth as they looked. Despite the general quietness about the kiss, my heart was pounding out of my chest. He caught my bottom lip between his and sucked gently, and I couldn't imagine a feeling better than that.

Too soon, however, Edward pulled back just slightly, lightly kissing my lips one more time, and then sat up again in his seat. I leaned back, too. His eyes were closed, head back against the seat, and a smile was tugging on the corners of his mouth.

What was I supposed to say? I opened the car door slowly. "Thanks, Edward," I whispered.

He opened his eyes. "Thank you, Bella. I'll meet you on the bench in the park tomorrow, same time?"

"Okay." I couldn't get the grin off my face as I climbed out of the car.

"And Bella?" I turned back around.

Edward was smiling crookedly, looking breathtaking in the light of the setting sun.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_So what do you think? Please let me know. And for anyone who doesn't know, that last quote was f_****_rom the movie Casablanca._**

**_If I get enough reviews, the next update should be on the weekend. Is that an incentive to review? Plus, this chapter is so much longer than previous chapters, so show some love. :)_**

**_Thanks for reading!!!_**


	7. Lie With Me And Just Forget The World

**_AN: First of all - THIS IS IMPORTANT- I made a mistake! In the first chapter, it says the Swans moved in December. Then in chapters after that, I wrote that it was spring break and Easter was coming up . That is right. It is the beginning of April, Spring Break. Easter is in a few days. Bella's birthday is the day after Easter, she is turning 18. Edward just turned 21 last month. They are just about 3 years apart._**

**_Also, I know this is late on the weekend. Sorry. Depending on where you live, this might be really late at night for you. But I went back and added some more parts instead of posting earlier. _**

**_Reviewers: I love you all. I'm glad you were touched by Edward's story, it was supposed to be heartbreaking. And you all thought that it was good that Bella believed Edward. To everyone who was close to tears- wow. I am ecstatic that Edward's story did it's purpose. And I'm glad you liked the Casablanca reference. :) To all you anonymous reviewers out there- if you can, get an account so i can answer your reviews. Before I had an account I did that too, and it's so much easier to have an account. It's easy and free, plus you might even decide to write a story someday! But thank you for taking the time to leave a review- that goes for everyone. Over 50 this chapter? _**

**_You really should listen to the song for each chapter. This goes perfectly- not just with the chapter, but with the whole story._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Song: Chasing Cars **by Snow Patrol (the lyrics that are included are from the song for the chapter)

I didn't sleep well that night. My thoughts were full of a certain green-eyed, bronze-haired man who wouldn't leave my mind. I couldn't really wrap my head around the fact that he had asked me out on a date. And that kiss… wow. Just thinking of his lips on mine gave me butterflies inside.

But another reason I couldn't sleep was because of the story he had told me. How does one person survive through all of that? And he stayed here to care for his comatose mother… one more thing I could add to my list of reasons why Edward Masen was beautiful, inside and out.

***

The next morning, I woke early, too excited to sleep late. Yesterday, Edward had shown up at around noon, and that's when we were going to meet again today. It was only 8 in the morning, but I got out of bed anyway.

I bounced down the stairs, tripping on the last step, and nearly skipped into the kitchen. My father was sitting at the breakfast table, reading the newspaper. "What's up, Bells? You're awfully happy this morning."

"It's not raining out." Thankfully, I managed to think of a good excuse to explain my good mood. And although it was true- it looked like it was going to be a rare sunny day in Forks- the weather had nothing to do with my mood at all.

My father chuckled. "True, it's supposed to be nice out today. Got any plans?"

I had already thought of what I was going to tell my parents, so I was prepared for the question. "I think I'm going to ride down to Port Angeles, if that's ok? I need some books, clothes, stuff for school- you know, just go shopping…"

"You going by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll get everything done faster if I'm alone."

Thankfully, my father accepted my reasoning. "Okay, if you're sure… I'm off from the station today, if you want me to come. Your mother's still sleeping, you could ask her too."

"I'll think about it, thanks a lot, Dad."

He nodded and went back to the paper. I wandered to the front porch, grabbing a book on the way out. Sitting on the front steps, I tried to lose myself in the world of Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler, but it was impossible to concentrate on the love story happening on the pages. I had my own little romance going on in real life.

At around 9:30, I heard my mom in the kitchen. I decided to head in and take a shower. I tried to pass the kitchen quietly, hoping that my mother had something planned today so she couldn't accompany me on my non-existent shopping trip to Port Angeles. Luck wasn't on my side.

" Bella?"

I turned around and headed into the kitchen. "Yeah, mom?"

"Your dad says you're going down to Port Angeles to shop, why don't I come with you?"

Damn it. "Oh, Mom, I'm happy going by myself, you know how I get in bookstores and stuff… another day, though, okay?"

She sighed. I wished I didn't have to lie to her, but she wouldn't understand. "Okay, Bella, if you're sure. But I want us all to have dinner together tonight, so be home by 5:00, okay? " Damn, that would my time with Edward shorter than I wished.

I escaped to take a quick shower and get ready. Edward had told me to wear a tee shirt and shorts, so that's what I put on. I knew we weren't going to any fancy restaurant. I still wanted to look sort of nice, though, so after applying light makeup, and brushing my hair, it was finally almost noon. I yelled goodbye to my parents and headed off to the park.

When I got there, I headed right for the bench to wait for Edward. I thought he would be there before me, but the bench was empty. The silver Volvo was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was late. He couldn't have forgot, right? I had to stop thinking, and just wait.

My head shot up when I heard a car pull over. It was him. I stood up and walked over to the car. "Hi Edward." After one day of knowing him, I already missed him.

His face lit up as he saw me. "Bella." He breathed my name, as if in relief. A beautiful smile graced his face, and I was in awe, again, of how magnificent looking he was.

He came around the passenger side and opened the door. "I'm taking you somewhere."

***

After a little while of driving, Edward stunned me, again, by showing what a day in his life was like. "I'm sorry I was late… I was visiting my mother at the hospital, and the doctors were talking about pulling the plug. My father would never had suggested that, if there was still any chance of her pulling through."

I sat, shocked, not knowing what to say. He went through more in one day, than most people go through in a lifetime. "What did you say?"

She isn't brain-dead yet, so I refused. But the doctors act like… like I already killed someone, so I should have no qualms about this."

"Oh Edward…"

He glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road. "Don't feel bad for me, Bella. Anyway, I don't want to ruin today, so let's talk about something good… like where we are going."

I smiled. "Where _are _we going?" I was glad to see that his face had relaxed again, and he looked happy.

"I'm not going to tell you, you have to guess."

Of course, all my guesses were wrong, but he wouldn't tell me anyway. We spent the rest of the drive laughing about stories of him in high school, and all the crazy things he had done with his friends.

He eventually stopped the car on the in a dead end. The forest surrounded us, and a dirt trail disappeared in front of us. We got out, and I wished I had worn sneakers instead of slip-ons. "Are we hiking?"

"Just a little, is that okay?" He met me in front of the car.

"Um, yeah, just don't expect us to get there quickly." I enjoyed nature, I just wasn't the most coordinated person, and I hoped he didn't have to get wherever we were going too soon.

He just laughed and led me, to my dismay, into the woods next to the car, not on the trail. He assured me that there was no time limit and we could take as long as we wanted, and then grabbed my hand in his own. That immediately put all thoughts out of my hand, and my whole body seemed to be tingling at the contact.

'_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own'_

After maybe a half hour of walking, holding hands the whole time, I started to see the forest lightening up ahead. As we got closer I could see that there was a clearing in the trees. We kept walking together.

What I saw in front of me took my breath away. It was a perfectly round little meadow, covered with wildflowers. Running right through the middle was a clear little stream. Words were lost on me. I stood at the edge of this perfect little paradise, overwhelmed with emotion.

Edward's hand slipped from mine. And before I knew it, he had swept his hand under my knees and the other hand around my back and picked me up. With all the feelings inside me, I felt as though I was going to burst. I looked up at his face, inches from mine, and his green eyes were just as full of emotion as I was feeling. Edward face was the only thing in the world that could rival the beauty of the place we were standing right now. He carried me toward the middle of the meadow, next to the stream. He knelt down, still holding me in his arms, and inclined his face slowly toward mine.

I lifted my head and let my lips meet his. And just like yesterday, my whole body was electrified. His top lip was soft against mine, my bottom lip between his. Slowly, his tongue flicked out across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth willingly.

The kiss intensified as his tongue caressed mine inside my mouth. Fighting for dominance, they continued their erotic battle inside our joined mouths as Edward's hands came up over my shoulders. There was nowhere I would rather be, than in this man's arms.

The kiss wound down after a few minutes, and we kissed lightly before leaning back. Edward kissed my forehead, then pulled back and looked into my eyes. For the first time since we entered the meadow, he spoke. "I have never shown anyone this before, it's sort of my escape from real life for a little while." He spoke quietly, as if to match the atmosphere of this heavenly spot.

I was quiet too, to not disturb the peace of the meadow."It's beautiful." The corner of Edward's mouth pulled up slightly and his eyes were glowing. He moved his hand down to my shoe and pulled it off, then doing the same to the other.

He smiled at me. "I knew it would be a nice day, and so I thought we could go swimming in our clothes… unless you're afraid you'll ruin them?"

Swimming with him? That sounded amazing… I didn't care about the shorts and tee shirt I was wearing, and I could wash it anyway. "That sounds perfect."

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it onto the bank of the river. He was now shirtless, and I couldn't help but stare at his perfect body for a few seconds. His hard chest, fit abs, and the trail of hair leading down to the waistband of the cargo shorts he was wearing… damn. I couldn't wait to get in the water. He caught my hand and stepped into the water.

The bank was slanted, so the water gradually deepened with each step we took. After a couple more steps, we were in the middle of the stream. The water was up to my shoulders. I closed my eyes and dunked underneath. The coolness was incredibly refreshing and invigorating. I came up as Edward was coming up also. His hair was dark from the water, and I reached up and ran my hands through it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

Pressed up against his bare chest, I could feel his hard muscles and smooth slick skin. I rested my cheek against his chest and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. Then I felt Edward's finger under my chin tilting my head up, and his lips on mine again.

'_We don't need _

_Anything_

_Or anyone'_

After a while of embracing and kissing in the stream, we both decided to get out and lay on the grass. My clothes were heavy with water as I climbed out.

"Bella, why don't you put on my shirt? It's dry, and you can change back into yours when it's dry."

"You're sure? That would be great." Not only would I have a dry shirt on, but it would leave Edward without a shirt for longer. I took the dry tee shirt that Edward was handing me and pulled it on over my head, before pulling the wet tee shirt off underneath and laying it out to dry.

Edward watched me change the tee shirts, evidently interested in the way I switched shirts without ever taking my shirt off. " I would have turned around you know… but I am very impressed. Where did you learn to do that?" He said, laughing.

I laughed along with him, enjoying the complete peace we had here together, alone. "All girls know how to do that, Edward."

We laid down on the grass, side-by-side. I loved wearing Edward's shirt, and having him shirtless next to me made that even sweeter. Then Edward turned and leaned over me, looking in my eyes intently. "I know I have only known you for a day, Bella. And that it doesn't seem possible to have such a deep connection with someone after such a short time… but I do. And I have to tell you- I'm falling in love with you."

'_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel'_

Then he swept down and captured my lips with his.

I didn't know what to think, what to do. I wasn't the sort of person who thought that I could fall in love in a day. I wasn't fickle- if I loved something, I loved it with all my heart. I wasn't my mother…

And I wouldn't have been able to say it first, and I wouldn't have even thought of it this morning, but now… I knew that the intensity of my feelings toward him had surpassed rational boundaries. There was no question that I felt the same way. So I murmured against his lips, "Me too."

Edward's lips became more demanding on mine. Laying on the green grass of the meadow, soaking wet, this kiss was different than before. This was need, desperation, desire… we kissed as though we would never kiss again.

'_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?'_

When we finally broke apart, panting for breath, Edward leaned his forehead against mine and said softly, "Bella, one day, do you think you could come with me to visit my mother?"

"I would love to meet your mother, Edward." I really would, too. I was honored he would want me there. And even if she couldn't actually talk to me, I wanted to meet the woman who raised Edward to be such a good person, and who he cared so much about that he would do anything for her- even if it meant staying in this town.

Smiling sadly, he said softly, "That means a lot to me, Bella, thank you."

I smiled back.

'_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life'_

_***_

On the ride home, Edward brought up a very valid point that I was trying to overlook. "What are you telling your parents? I mean, where do they think you go out to?"

I sighed. "Yesterday, I told them I was out to look around Forks- which was true- until I met you… then today I told them I was going shopping in Port Angeles. My mom wanted to come, but I talked her out of it."

"If we keep seeing each other, what are you going to tell them? I hate that I'm making you lie-"

"Edward, you're not making me lie. I chose to come out today to meet you, and I'm going to continue to choose to see you as long as you let me. We'll think of something for me to tell them." I tried to reassure him, convince him that it would all be okay, but when he looked back at me with his emerald green eyes burning with emotion, I realized it didn't matter- we had each other.

'_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all that I can see.'_

After that, we moved on to lighter subjects until we got back to Forks. Because of the "family dinner" my mother was planning, I didn't have time to let Edward take me to dinner. But all my worries were forgotten when he leaned over and kissed my lips before I got out of the car, murmuring "See you tomorrow, Bella, to meet my mother."

'_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_How do you like it? Please please review. _**

**_Also- When I add lyrics from the chapter song into the chapter, do you like it? Or is it too much like a song-fic? Please give me your opinion. _**

**_They said they were falling in love with each other. I know it's early- but it is a 'whirlwind romance' (so says the summary). Their whole relationship is so secret and intense. They have told each other their deepest secrets and hopes- they have a connection. And with the risk they are taking, it's sort of 'all or nothing'. So give me your views on that, please. _**

**_Review Review Review. Tell me what you likes and what you didn't like. Guesses for the next chapter? Realistic? Not realistic? Just please, give me something. _**

**_Thanks!_**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

SORRY FOR THE FAKE-OUT

Ok, I didn't want anyone to think that I was leaving the story or abandoning it for a month again, or anything like that.

My computer has a virus, and i won't be able to post until it is fixed. (I am posting this AN on a different computer.)

As soon as the virus is gone, I will post the next chapter. I hope that it will be fixed this week.

Please don't hate me!

The virus is one that just keeps popping up on your computer until you agree to buy their software. Everytime you log onto the internet or anything, it says "This website may be harmful for your computer" and shuts down. It is so frusturating. No one knows, by any chance, if their is an easy way to get this off the computer? I am taking my laptop to a computer expert person, but if anyone knows anything about it, PM me.

Also, I don't think people really liked the last chapter. And that's okay, but I would still appreciate reviews telling me what you thought. I only got 7 reviews for the last chapter. And with the number of people that have this story on story alert, I think there could be a ton more. So go back and review the last chapter, and make me happy!

I'm really sorry about this, and the next chapter should be up soon. It sucks not having a computer. ;(


	9. I Will Try To Fix You

_**AN: Laptop back up and running, folks! Thanks for the response. It's frustrating when you have all these story alerts and only a couple reviews. I love you, my dear reviewers. **_

**_More at the bottom._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

* * *

_**Song: Fix You **by Coldplay ** ***I will try to fix you." *_

I woke up late the next day. I could hear the pounding of the rain on my window. I got out of bed, stumbled into the bathroom, and stripped out of Edward's shirt, which I had worn to bed. He probably wasn't going to get it back. I turned on the shower, waited for the water to get hot, and stepped in.

Despite my eagerness to see Edward again, I was very nervous to meet his comatose mother. True, she couldn't respond and she probably wouldn't even know that we were there—but in a way, that made this even more intimidating. I didn't know how to act around someone in a coma; I didn't know what Edward expected me to do.

And that brought up another good point. At the meadow yesterday, everything seemed so _unreal. _The outside world was completely forgotten, and the magic of the forest was all-consuming. But now after a night of rest, morning brought reality back upon me. Had we really announced our _love _for one another? After two days? I mean, _huh? _That doesn't even make sense. Yeah, I had strong feelings for him that I couldn't exactly rationalize or explain, and I trusted him without doubt for the same reason… but could it be love after such a small amount of time?

Okay, I had to put that out of my mind for the present. I could think about that later. What I had to think about now was another question, more pressing than the first: Could Edward love me? First of all, I had to consider the amount of time we had known each other. But secondly, I was _me. _I mean, people like Edward didn't fall in love with me. I knew I wasn't beautiful, or above average at all. I didn't have any special qualities, or anything that could keep the interest of someone like Edward- someone who could have any girl he wanted, once he got out of this two-bit town….

And that brought me to yet another doubt- the most valid of all—I was the only girl to show any interest in Edward. Actually, I was the only person in town who believed in his innocence, and associated with him… did just he think he was actually _falling in love _with me because I was his only option?

I had heard about ex-cons coming out of jail and marrying the first girl who would have them. Or American soldiers overseas who get hitched with the only English-speaking girl they can find, because they're lonely…

Wasn't it sort of the same thing with Edward?

I shook myself out of my thoughts when I felt the water getting cold. I walked into my room and got dressed. I wore a dark blue blouse and jeans, wanting to look nice but casual.

I guess there was nothing much I could do about Edward. I knew that my feelings didn't make sense. It didn't matter. I had to remember that I was trying to mend Edward's broken spirit, help him through the days until his mother woke up from her coma, or… well, either way, I was going to help him. I would stand by him until I went off to college, then try to stay in contact. Once he left Forks, he could would find someone to love, really love, and maybe I could still be his friend. He still appreciate me helping him through this hard part of his life, but realize that he could do so much better than me.

I knew that would be the reality of it. But I couldn't help the sadness that overwhelmed me as I thought about it.

After breakfast, I waited anxiously for Edward to come. I had told him that I didn't think either of my parents would be home, but that he should drive past and make sure there were no cars but my truck in the driveway before he came to the door. Both my parents were out, my dad at work and my mother shopping in Tacoma. Finally, a knock on the door signaled his arrival. I almost tripped over my feet in my rush to let him in. I opened the door, and there he was in all his glory.

My breath caught in my throat. He had on a long-sleeved black shirt that made his skin seem inhumanly, stunningly pale, and blue jeans. Despite the casual outfit, I had never seen any person look better. Then his crooked smile appeared, and I smiled back. Without saying anything, Edward leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

As soon as I could talk, I asked, "You ready to get going?"

"I am, if you are," he said politely. I nodded, and we headed out to the Volvo.

***

Pulling into the parking lot, I looked over at Edward's profile, again worrying about what to say to him about his mother. His whole situation was so unbelievably sad, over-the-top tragic. The emotion hit me as we parked. I couldn't fathom what he went through every day.

I think Edward realized how I was feeling, because he glanced at me through the corner of his eye, smiled a little bit, and reached over the middle console to take my hand. "Thanks for coming here, Bella."

"I wanted to," I replied truthfully.

He parked the car and got out. We walked through the hospital doors hand-in-hand. Edward knew where he was going, and led me down the hallway until we reached the door at the far end of the corridor labeled "Long-Term Care." Edward looked down at me reassuringly, and pushed the door open.

The room was a generic hospital room; white walls, tile floor, and that sterilized hospital smell. There was only one bed. I realized I had stopped moving, and Edward tugged my hand forward.

As I stepped closer to the bed, I saw the woman lying there. If I didn't know better, I would have thought at first that she was asleep. But upon closer observation, she looked too peaceful for sleep. Her eyes were closed, and her hands folded serenely over her stomach. Her wavy, caramel-colored hair was flowingly perfectly across the pillow, and looked recently combed. People who are asleep usually have some sort of expression on their face; their hair is messy; their whole appearance is sort of disheveled. They look alive. When a corpse is being prepared for a funeral, their clothes are straightened up, hair combed, positioned to look peaceful. Mrs. Masen, lying here this way, had the appearance of a corpse, rather than a person sleeping.

Mrs. Masen was hooked up to several machines around her. There was a soft brown leather chair next to the hospital bed. Edward grabbed a hard plastic chair from the corner of the room and put it next to the leather chair. He sat in the plastic chair, leaving the more comfortable chair for me.

"You can sit, Bella." His green eyes were bright. I assumed he had become accustomed to sitting in this room, and he was trying to appear casual, but his eyes gave him away. I couldn't place the emotion I was seeing in them, though—whether he was simply affected by seeing his mom like this, or whether my presence in the hospital room was causing him such powerful emotions.

I sat, and Edward immediately took my hand again.

"Bella, this is my mom, Esme Masen. Mom, this is Bella. I just met her the other day, but you know how one person can affect you so quickly. Bella just moved from Arizona. She wanted to know my story, and I told her the truth. I told her it would be better for her to ignore me, but she wouldn't. She believed me. Not only that, she said she would stick with me, instead of going along with the rest of the people in this town. Anyway, I have spent the last couple days with her. Of course I took her to lunch for the first date, just like you would have told me to do, then I took her to the meadow I used to go to all the time, and we went swimming in the stream. I don't know how it happened, Mom, but she's exactly the girl you always told me I would find. When you wake up, I'll introduce you properly. I know you'll love her."

By the time he ended his one-way conversation, I was sobbing. Edward leaned over, put both hands on my shoulders, and guided me up and over to his chair, seating me on his lap in the small plastic chair.I felt like I should say something, so I spoke through my tears.

"Hi, Mrs. Masen. Like Edward said, we met a few days ago. My car broke down, and Edward was nice enough to drive me home—"

Edward interrupted me with a small smile, looking at his mother in the bed. "Actually, I was very brusque with her when I realized that she was the police chief's daughter, Mom. You would have been ashamed."

"No, it makes sense that he was shocked. Then we met in the park the next day, and he invited me out to lunch, and then he told me his story; I couldn't really believe that someone could be so strong after everything that happened to him… and I wanted you to know that I believe him… everything he says… and I know you do, too, Mrs. Masen… and even if we are the only two people in this town that do believe him, that's okay… everything's going to be okay… and thanks for raising such a perfect son…" My tears got the best of me then, and I had to stop talking. Edward kissed my temple, squeezing my hands. When I saw his face, I saw that he had been crying, too.

After saying our goodbyes (I offered to leave the room to let Edward have some time with his mother, but he wouldn't hear of it) we walked out of the hospital. The machines surrounding Mrs. Masen continued their steady beeps. Nothing had changed. There would be no miracle today.

Edward's arm was around my shoulders as we left, and we were both crying silently.

_Tears stream down your face when you lose something you cannot replace._

***

We went back to Edward's house. Inside, he led me up to his bedroom. The trip to the hospital had taken a lot out of both of us. I sat down on the double bed in the middle of the room and scooted back so that I was reclining with the upper part of my back resting against the pillows on the headboard. I pulled Edward's arm until he was laying against me, sitting between my legs, his head against my chest.

"Thanks for coming today," he said quietly. He sounded worn out. "I know my mother will love you. You're exactly the kind of girl she wanted for me. You would get along so well…" His voice trailed off, and he sighed. I started running my fingers through his hair, and his eyes closed. He reached up and took my left hand. My right had continued my ministrations. Slowly, he planted kisses in my palm, then on every finger, and my wrist.

Sitting on his bed, comforting him with my fingers through his hair while he basically made love to my hand, I realized I had never felt so close to anyone. It didn't matter that he might be with me because I was the only person who knew the truth of the crime he didn't commit. It didn't matter that one day, he might leave and find someone better than me. None of it mattered. At that moment, there was nowhere in the world I would rather be.

* * *

**_AN: Ok, so more bad news for you guys. I am leaving on a two week vacation without internet access. Guess where I am going for the first week? Forks, Washington!!! Isn't that cool? If you have any questions about it, PM me or leave it in a review and I will answer when I get back!_**

**_The second week I am going down the shore... Depending on when the plane from SeaTac lands, I _might _be able to post a chapter between the two weeks... like the 1st of August, or something? But if the plane is late (which could happen because of rain in Seattle, haha) then I won't be able to update, and the next update won't be until the middle of August. Please stick with me, I am really sorry. Although I am so excited for vacation. If you review, I will try harder to update next week. ;)_**

**_Please, leave a review._**


	10. I Don't Know You, But I Want You

**_AN: So I didn't get to update between the two weeks. You know why? The plane was late- not because of rain in Seattle- because of rain in Newark, where we were landing! How screwed up is that?!_**

**_Forks, and the whole area, was in some ridiculous drought and heat wave. It was completely sunny and temperatures in the high 90's the whole time. Sigh. I wanted it to rain._**

**_It was ridiculously beautiful, though. First Beach, LaPush, was so amazingly breathtaking. Olympic National Park is wonderful. The rainforest is awesome. If you want to know anything about Forks, LaPush, or Port Angeles (or even Victoria, Vancouver Island, BC, Canada- we were there for a day) PM me! I'd love to answer questions about it. We even ate at Bella Italia in Port Angeles, because it is the best restaurant in town. _**

**_Sorry I couldn't update. There was no possible way. Thanks for the reveiws, everyone._** **_This chapter is short, but there will be another update sometime soon._**

* * *

**Falling Slowly **_sung by Kris Allen _

Eventually, we had to leave the comfort of his bed, and each other's presence, so that I could get home before my parents got suspicious. I knew I was probably being too careless with leaving to see Edward, but I couldn't get myself to give up any time with him. Hopefully, my parents don't wonder about my whereabouts too much, there aren't enough excuses that I can give them. And today is Easter Saturday. Tomorrow is Easter… which meant I wouldn't see Edward. _My Edward. _It made my heart break to know that he was spending it alone, but he assured me that he would visit his mother at the hospital. That didn't make me feel any better about it. But there was no way to get away from my family on Easter.

The day after Easter was my birthday. I would be 18. I don't know why, but that seemed important to me, and my relationship with Edward. I had the feeling that being a legal adult would change things. I would have the freedom to really do what I wanted. Plus, being 18 and dating someone 21 sounded better, I thought.

Together, we walked downstairs and out the door to the Volvo. I got in the passenger side. Edward got in the driver's side and flipped on the radio. Kris Allen's voice floated through the speakers. He reached his right hand over the middle console and took my hand in his.

I didn't want to spoil the soft intimate mood that surrounded us, but I knew I had to ask Edward something. I didn't want him to think I doubted him, I really just doubted myself, but he could take it the wrong way. If I didn't bring it up, though, I knew I would have another sleepless night tonight. We continued driving along the road into town in silence, except for the words from the car speakers. "_I don't know you, but I want you, all the more for that."_

I squeezed his hand, then started talking. "Edward…"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I don't want you to take this wrong, because you know how much… well, you say you are _in love, _but I am afraid that you only say that because I am the only person who--". I stopped short. How could I phrase this?

Thankfully, Edward cut in immediately. "Bella, Bella, I understand what you're saying. That you're the only girl who would date me here?"

"I don't mean--"

He laughed softly. "You're not offending me, Bella. You are right in a way."

My stomach clenched nervously.

He continued. "In the sense that no one else in Forks would be with me. That's true. But first of all, I did go to New York after the trial, you remember that. There were plenty of girls in the city to choose from." He smiled softly. "None of them got my attention like you did."

Edward squeezed my hand and looked at me for a second, before returning his gaze to the road. He kept talking. "Secondly… I didn't say I was in love, exactly. I said I was falling in love. Falling in love with you would be easy. Effortless. And as much as I knew I stop myself… hold on with dear life, so I didn't fall in love, I couldn't convince myself to stop."

My heart was beating frantically, and my face was flushed by his sweet words. By this time we were pulling onto my street, and Edward stopped the car at the end of the block like he usually did, so that my father wouldn't happen to see his car. What was I supposed to say to that? Music still filled the silence, and the words were hauntingly appropriate to what we were saying. "_Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time…"_

"Thank you, Edward." I said quietly. "I don't trust myself, really, to be good enough for you, and I didn't want to think about that anymore, so I just had to get it out. Sorry."

'…_you have a choice, you've made it now…"_

"First of all, don't apologize! And second, don't doubt for a second that you aren't good enough for me. I can't see how I'm good enough for you, you are so far above me." He leaned over the console then and pulled my face to his, pressing his mouth to mine. I didn't think I could ever get used to the feeling of kissing Edward, it must be the best feeling in the world.

'…_you have suffered enough, and warred with yourself, it's time that you won…"_

Didn't we deserve this? Couldn't we just be two people in love?

A boy and a girl… a man and a woman. Two people. In love. Why does everything have to be so hard?

I was too caught up in the kiss to notice any cars passing us by.

When I walked through my front door a few minutes later, I heard Charlie's voice, and another voice that I didn't recognize. I went into the living to see Charlie on the couch with Billy Black in his wheelchair next to him, and his son Jacob on the loveseat. As soon as I walked into the room, Charlie looked up and stared at me. What was the matter? After a few uncomfortable seconds, he motioned toward his guests. "Billy Black and Jacob, you remember them, right Bella?"

I tried to smile, but I'm sure it looked fake. "Oh sure I do, how are you?" I said to both Blacks.

"Bella, you think you could bring us the pizza box? It's in the oven."

"Sure."

What was the matter with Charlie? He was basically glaring at me when I walked into the room. But I knew he wouldn't say anything in front of company, so I would have to wait. My mother wasn't in the kitchen, so she must be out again.

I brought the pizza back into the room, along with paper plates. More than anything, I wanted to escape to my room, but I knew Charlie would want me to stay and talk to the Blacks. And he was already mad about something; I didn't want to give him anything else to be angry about. I sat down on the couch next to my father. There was a college basketball game on the television, with the words 'March Madness' splayed across the bottom of the screen. That's probably why Billy and Jacob were here in the first place- my dad had invested in a big flat screen television to watch sports on. Charlie asked if Jacob has fixed my truck.

"Oh, it must have just stalled, because when I went back to it started fine. Isn't that weird?" They seemed to buy my explanation, thankfully.

I answered a few questions about how I was liking Forks, the weather, etcetera, and then went back to eating in silence. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only 20 minutes or so, the game was over and I was sipping a water bottle, looking for a way to leave the room.

Billy and Charlie were talking about the people in town. Gossiping like old women, really, but they wouldn't admit that. I listened to them talk about someone named Eric Trapper, who would be in my class at Forks High, and apparently was going to be valedictorian. "I heard he scored 2400 on his SATs, full scholarship to Yale," Billy said.

They are talking about high school kids' SAT scores? Talk about a small town…

Charlie continued the conversation with just as much interest. "But I heard he wants to go to Princeton! That's what his father told me. Pretty worked up over the fact that his son is going to New Jersey for school. That's a long way away…"

Billy leaned forward. "Talking about moving across the country, do you remember the last kid from this town to apply to college so far away? Edward Masen. I just saw him walking into the hospital last week. You know his mother's in there? He's probably staying to inherit her money when they pull her off life support…"

At the mention of his name, my father threw a hard look my way. I choked on my water.

Charlie turned and answered Billy. "Bad seed, that kid. He was headed to Manhattan College, right? And then he left after killing that poor girl. Raped her first. Came back when his mother had the stroke, or whatever happened to her? He must stay here to get the money, that's right. She was a nice lady- wasn't her fault her son grew up to be such a sick bastard. Wish he would so us all a favor and get the hell away from this town. We don't need scum like him living here…" The whole time he was talking to Billy, but I had the feeling it was directed to me.

Jacob, who had been quiet most of the time, asked, "Charlie, did you investigate that case?"

"In a case like that, you have to hand it over the county detectives. I was involved enough, though. Everyone knew he did it. Can't see why the hell the jury let him off. Horny son-of-a-bitch couldn't keep it in his pants. Raped the girl, then killed her to keep her quiet, I guess. Or maybe he meant to kill her from the start. But either way, he should be rotting away in jail somewhere, not roaming free."

I knew this was directed at me. The only thing I could think was that maybe, _maybe, _he was just saying this because I mentioned him the other day. Maybe it was just a warning…

The conversation moved to other crimes around the area, mostly store robberies and vandalism, and eventually the Blacks got ready to leave. Now I was scared. I didn't know if I wanted them to leave- that meant I had to face my father, and whatever he had to say.

Charlie pushed Billy out to the car in his wheelchair, and I was left with Jacob. Now was my chance to get some more answers.

"So Jacob, what happened with Edward Masen? I heard the story, but I mean, why is everyone sure he is guilty?"

Jacob sighed. "Who else could it be? Everything matched up perfectly. He lived next door, and she was raped and murdered. She didn't know anyone around here. He was home alone at the time. Of course he's guilty. Billy and Charlie get sort of worked up over the fact that he still lived here, though. Not right in town- I think they say that he lives somewhere on the outskirts. I'm not sure where, exactly."

I wanted to say I know exactly where, I was at his house an hour ago. But instead, I said, "He was proven innocent by the jury, though, right?"

"Well, yeah, but you know, 'without reasonable doubt' and all that. Someone must have had reasonable doubt. I guess there wasn't too much evidence- it was more that he everyone just knew it was him, ya know?"

No, I didn't know. "Yeah, guess so."

Jacob took a deep breath. "Anyway, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

_Huh? _"Oh, you know what, I have a boyfriend back in Pheonix, and we're, uh, we're going long-distance." That was a lame excuse, but it was the best I could do on short notice. I mean, that was unexpected, to say the least. And awkward.

"Oh. Okay. Well, if anything changes, I mean, let me know."

"Yeah."

"See you, Bella." He walked out his car, where his dad was. I turned and went back to sit on the couch. I wasn't going to hide in my room. Whatever my dad had to say to me, I wanted to get it over with. I saw Charlie waving goodbye and walking back up the sidewalk to the house.

Here goes.

* * *

**_Please review. Don't you want to see what is going to happen?_**


	11. I Will Believe What I Want To Believe

**_AN: This chapter was completely written, then I lost it on the computer. So instead of having you wait, I thought you guys would rather get a short chapter until I finish writing the rest. So I split the chapter into two shorter chapters. This was supposed to be double the length. _**

**_Since I already wrote the rest of the chapter, before losing it all, it won't take long for me to update. _**

**_This whole chapter was supposed to be up days ago, and it was going to be longer. Sorry._**

**Also... I am not getting many reviews. I'm not complaining, but those lurkers out there who just put this on story alert, could you leave me a review? Please? I know you're out there! (Thanks... Sadie1787, slyt, acw1, BiteMeEddie, lovable1759, and kairikh2... who reviewed the last chapter!)**

**But only 6 reviews? There are HUNDREDS of visitors to this story, and THOUSANDS of hits. Can't you just please leave a review? **

* * *

**Song: "Heaven's Falling" _sung by Cheap Trick (written by Todd Rundgren). _Listen to the lyrics, think about what Bella's feeling.**

Charlie walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He wiped his shoes on the mat and started down the hall, doing a double-take when he saw me sitting on the sofa waiting for him. Maybe he expected me to be hiding in my room, or something.

I didn't break eye contact. He walked over and stood in front of me. "No beating around the bush now, Bella. What were you doing in a certain silver car on the end of the block this afternoon?"

_Damn. _"What do you mean, 'what was I doing'"? I asked. I wanted to know just how much Charlie knew before I gave anything away.

My father's face was slowly turning red with anger. "I mean, _what were you doing? _Kissing and doing God-knows what else with a stranger in his car is bad enough, but with a murderer? _Edward Cullen, _Bella?"

_Now what? _I thought. I _had _told Edward I would stand with him against the town, and that included my father, but this was a little too soon… I was seventeen, and still living with my parents. But what could I do?

"Dad--"

"Yes, tell me! What excuse could you possibly have?" He was gesturing wildly with his hands.

"I have no _excuse, _Dad. I'm not apologizing. You do realize he was found _innocent, _right?" I stood up and faced him. I wasn't going to act like I was sorry- now that he had seen me with Edward, all bets were off.

"God, Isabella!" He slammed his hand down hard on the wooden table next to the couch, making it quiver under the force. "You're young, I get it, but you don't understand! It's fine if you want to go out and have fun with other boys your age- I would tell you be careful, but I wouldn't be seriously worried about your safety! _He killed that girl! _I don't want you to be next!"

I looked my father in the eyes. "He didn't." I told him.

"You didn't even live here, Bella, you don't know anything." At least his breathing was evening out and his face turning back to its normal color, his rant seemed to be winding down. Maybe he could be somewhat rational, though I doubted it.

"Or maybe I know more than you."

He huffed. "So he charmed you into believing him, did he? Because he's an older guy that pretends to have an interest in you, you're going to jeopardize your safety for a fling? Really, Bella, you can't tell yourself that he just picked _you_ to confide all his secrets in."

The way he said "_you" _sounded degrading. Like I wasn't worthy of anybody's attention. Even my own father didn't think anyone with good intentions could possibly be interested in me.

My eyes filled with angry tears, and I shook my head to clear it. "Dad, I'm not going to have this conversation right now. If you're going to talk like that, I'm done." I turned toward the stairs.

"I'm being rational, Bella!"

I ignored him, running up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door. I didn't cry. I felt empowered, almost- a crazy determination burning inside me. I knew I was doing the right thing. I could do _anything. _

I stuffed the earbuds for my iPod in my ears and let Cheap Trick's "Heaven's Falling" blast until the adrenaline washed out of me, feeling like the words and the music fit my mood exactly.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early, forgetting that it was Easter until I went downstairs and saw my mother making eggs at the stove. She rarely cooked anything, so to see her making a big breakfast sparked my memory.

I knew Charlie had told my mother everything, but I was determined not to let anything about yesterday ruin my- or my parents- Easter Sunday. I knew, deep down, that they were trying to protect me, and I respected that. But it didn't make me rethink being around Edward.

I said good morning to my mom, and went over to help her start the bacon.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. No one brought up yesterday, and I avoided conversation with my father. After church, we came for a few hours, before heading off to the town hall/police station, where a big Easter dinner was hosted every year. All of the cops from around brought their families, and some other families from town came too. I was introduced to a bunch of my dad's friends, then I got to eat in silence for the remainder of the meal.

When we got home, my dad went right up to bed, because he had to work the next day. I tried to escape right up to my room too, not feeling like dealing with my mom's confrontation right now, but she called me back.

"Bella?"

I sighed. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Come in here for a second?"

Reluctantly, I turned and walked back to her. "Mmhmm?" I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could.

She smiled at me. At least, she didn't _look _angry. "I was thinking, baby, I haven't gotten to spend so much time with you the last few days!" _That's because you're off with friends, Mom, and new classes and clubs and… _but I didn't say anything. I nodded for her to continue.

"I was talking to a nice lady I met in pilates, Susanne Yorkie, and she was telling me about the art festival down in Port Angeles starting tomorrow. It's supposed to be wonderful. And she has a son, who is seventeen and a senior like you, I think. I told her we should all head down together tomorrow, how about that? Celebrate your eighteenth birthday! Unless you can think of anything else you want to do to celebrate, but since we just moved here, I didn't think you would have any ideas…"

Of course she has an ulterior motive. Charlie told her about Edward, I know, and she must know that I have spenBut her intentions are good. And there was no way to refuse.

"Uh, okay, maybe, Mom. Let's see how we feel tomorrow, kay?"

She smiled brightly, and nodded. "You headed to bed already, baby? It's still early."

"Yeah, I ate a lot tonight, you know? Food makes me tired." That wasn't completely untrue, but the real reason for going upstairs was to evade any conversations about making friends here in Forks- or more specifically, one _friend _I may have made. Maybe she was going to bring that up in the car tomorrow, but I wasn't up to it tonight.

"Sure, baby. Goodnight."

* * *

**More soon. Sorry this chapter had to be split into two parts. **

**Please review. **

* * *


	12. How Long Can We Play the Martyr

**I'm sorry. Really, I am. The last month has been awful. **

**I was going to update the next week. Then my friend's father died unexpectedly, and my grandmother was in the hospital...****Then school started...**

**ANYWAY, I'm back. This chapter is short, becuase I wanted you guys to know that I'm still alive. Longer chapter to come any day now. **

**And, slyt PM'd me. Show her some love. She really got my ass moving. In a nice way. :) She's really great. It's crazy that you guys care so much about the story and didn't forget about it. I love you all. And if you're happy that I'm back writing, thank her. (She's been with this since the beginning.)**

**I did promise I wouldn't abandon this story. And I promise to TRY as HARD as I POSSIBLY can to never leave you hanging like that again. Sorry, everyone.**

* * *

**Song: Martyr by Rusted Root **

The next morning, I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep, meaning I had to lay in bed and think about the day ahead. A day with my over-inquisitive mother and her friend? Plus said friend's _son-- _and my mom did have a tendency to meddle too much.

Then I realized I was officially eighteen, and an adult. My parents no longer had legal jurisdiction over me… of course, I did live in their house, but the principle of the idea was refreshing.

Eventually, I got out of bed to get ready for the day. I took a shower and got dressed. When I got downstairs, the house was quiet. Everybody was still asleep. So, to butter them up a little bit, I decided to make breakfast for everyone. I didn't know what to expect today from my mother, but I had a feeling that we were going to have some "mother/daughter" talk on the car ride up to Port Angeles.

Sighing, I sat down to eat by myself. I didn't feel like waiting for everyone to wake up, the eggs were getting cold. I grabbed the newspaper and poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table.

It wasn't until I reached the County section of the newspaper that anything caught my eye. But under the section dedicated to crime records was a story titled "Murderer/Rapist dies in County Jail, age 71". Normally, I wouldn't have looked twice at this kind of story, but now… I saw it in a different light. Was this man, accused of the crime and sentenced to spend his life in a jail cell, guilty? Probably. But thinking about it, Edward could have become just a statistic, too, if things had gone differently.

By the time I was putting my dish in the sink, my mother and father wandered down together. My dad ate quickly, and then ran off to work, while my mom sat down and took her time. She immediately launched into a speech about my birthday and growing up.

"So, Bella, how does it feel to be 18? Is it any different? You're an adult, now, Bella! Oh, my little girl, growing up so fast, I can't believe it. It seems like yesterday when you were born. Really, it does. You were so little… where did all the days go? You know, I wasn't much older than you when I married Charlie. Hmm, those were the days." She paused for a moment to take another forkful of eggs into her mouth, and then continued talking. "You better enjoy your years of being young, you know, Bella, they come and go so fast. You're only 18 once."

The good thing about having a conversation with my mother is that I don't have contribute much.

***

***

***

A half hour later, my mother and I were in the car for the hour and a half drive up to Port Angeles. I turned the radio on, in an attempt to postpone the inevitable discussion that we were going to have.

It lasted a little while. But after about thirty minutes into the drive, my mother reached out and turned the music's volume down. I sighed. I knew what she was going to say.

"So, Bella, what's up with you and Edward Masen?" she asked, glancing at me before turning back to the road. That's my mother- right to the point.

"No beating around the bush, huh, Mom?" I smiled. I was going to try to keep her happy with me. At least she was smiling.

"Your father told me that you were kissing in Edward's car. And maybe you don't realize it, honey, I know you're a teenager, but you have to be careful. I'm not strict or anything, right? You can go out, have fun with boys your age. I won't stop you, and your father won't either! I mean, he might try, but I won't let him…" she trailed off, chuckling. "And I know kids your age don't like to listen to their parents. But it's just a phase, honey, we've all gone through it, and it's not worth risking your safety for!" She sighed. "Please, Bella, promise me…"

"Promise you what, Mom?"

"Don't go near Edward Masen anymore."

"I can't promise that."

"Bella!" She was upset now, I could tell. "Honey, you never did anything _rebellious._ Is this something you're doing to rebel against your parents?"

"—_Mom—"_

"No, Bella, listen to me. I wasn't here when anything happened, I don't know anything about him. But I'm going to trust your father, the police chief, for goodness' sake, and tell you to stay away. Why can't you? Just don't go near him. There are plenty of kids in this town to make friends with."

Good question, Mom. Why did I feel so strongly about him? I could hardly explain it to myself, and I wasn't going to pour my heart out right now. She wouldn't listen to me anyway.

"Okay, Mom."

"Okay? You understand?"

She was confused, I could tell, about why I gave in suddenly. I would have to try harder. I sighed.

"Whatever you say, Mom," I grumbled. A normal teenager thing to say, right?

"Okay, Bella. I'm just trying to talk some sense into you." She mumbled under her breath. I really didn't want to talk any more. That conversation was over, and the rest of the ride went pretty quickly.

The thing was… _I was 18. _I could do anything I wanted! True, I couldn't flaunt my newfound independence to my parents, because I was still living under their roof. But with only a few more months of school, and then I was going away to college. And my parents weren't really paying for my college tuition; I had some money saved up. I didn't need their help.

Not that I didn't love my parents. But this was something I was sure about.

***

***

***

After a _tortuous _day with the Yorkies, we finally got home. Eric Yorkie was an annoying, cocky kid who flirted with me incessantly, in front of our mothers, no less. My dad wasn't home from work when we got home. Instead of giving my mom another chance to "talk some sense into me", I headed upstairs.

"Bella, honey, I'm going to go food shopping. Is there anything you need?"

_Yes! _"No, Mom, nothing!" I yelled back.

As soon as my mother was out the door, I grabbed the phone and headed up to my room. Dialing Edward's house number, I flopped onto my bed.

_Ring. Ring. _"Hello?"

Just hearing his voice through the receiver was enough to make me smile. "Hey Edward," I sighed.

"Bella, how are you?" I could hear his smile over the phone.

"I'm good. It's my birthday!"

He laughed. "I know it is. You're 18. You're an adult. How does it feel?"

"It feels good. I can do whatever I want now. My parents can't tell me what to do." I knew that he knew what I was talking about. "But Edward… my dad saw me in your car." I paused. "Kissing you."

He didn't say anything. "Edward?"

"What happened? What did he say?"

"He told me to stay away from you. But I'm 18, Edward."

He groaned. "Oh, Bella, I'm not going to break your relationship with your parents."

"Do you not want to see me?"

"I didn't say that! But you still live with them, they are going to tell you what to do."

"Are you saying I'll live on the street if they kicked me out?" I asked quietly.

"You would move in with me?"

"If you wanted me to."

"Bella- of course I would want you to. For me. But your parents…"

"I didn't say I was going to. But if worse comes to worst, I have somewhere to go."

He laughed quietly. "As long as I'm around, you'll have somewhere to go."

I heard my mom's car pull into the driveway. "Listen, Edward, my mom's home, but what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing of course, what did you have in mind?" He was smiling.

"I'll come over."

"I would love that. But please don't anger your parents over me. Bye Bella."

* * *

**The next chapter should be good. Review. Show me some love. :) And PM slyt and thank her. :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Lovers, Keep On The Road You're On

I woke up from a deep sleep to an annoying beeping noise. It took me a few seconds to realize it was the alarm clock that I had set to wake me up. I jerked my hand and slammed down the "off" button before it could wake up my parents. I knew my dad didn't have to work today, and I didn't think my mother was doing anything. So I was sneaking out.

Ok, well, _sneaking out _was a little drastic. It was morning. I'd leave a note. But I was going to Edward's, and my parents would surely deduce that. I was starting off my "I'm 18 and I can do what I want" campaign immediately. My parents were going to see that.

Soon, I was in my behemoth of a vehicle, driving off toward Edward's house. Then I looked at the clock on the dash board—_5:58—_and realized it was probably a _little _too early to wake Edward up. The poor guy needed what sleep he could get. So, not knowing where else to go, I drove into town and pulled into the gas station.

I jumped out and filled up my tank, took the receipt, and went inside to pay. The office was also a convenient store, so I decided to grab a packaged muffin from the aisle for breakfast. Because it was so early, there was no one in line. I didn't even see anyone at the register.

Walking up to the counter, I tried to get someone's attention. "Excuse me?"

The door behind the counter opened and a girl with light brown hair with highlights and lots of eye makeup came out. "Sorry, I'm not used to working the early morning shift yet."

"It's fine." I smiled at her.

As she rang me up, I noticed the lettering across her shirt said _Forks High School. _Trying to be friendly, I asked, "Oh, do you go to Forks High?"

The girl looked up from the register. "Yeah, where you from?"

"I just moved here, I'm starting at Forks High as a senior."

"Really?" She said. "That's so cool! My name is Jessica Stanley, I'm a senior there too! Ok, so, I have to let you in on _everything. _You can't just start there not knowing who's who, you know? Ok, so, the girls. Forks High is really small, so the cliques are pretty small, too, but, you know, we still have the geeks, the jocks, all that. If you know me, I'll tell you whose cool and whose just not."

Wow, this girl could talk. I could only nod my head and try to smile.

She took that as a cue to keep informing me of the ins and outs of Forks High. "The boys… well, there isn't much of a selection, you know, cause there aren't that many kids! And since we're seniors, it would be weird to date a younger guy, unless it was a really hot junior. Like Tyler Crowley—I think he's still 16! Weird, right? But he's gone out with seniors before, because damn, he's hot. Then there's Joe DeLuca, in our grade, who tries to hook up with as many girls as he can, so be careful of him. And I'm going to prom with Mike Newton, he just asked me, and he's hot so of course I said yes…"

Prom? Dear God. How could I get away from this girl? She seemed nice, and well-intentioned, but I just wanted to go see Edward now.

"… and everyone will be _so _interested in you, cause you're new, you know, and we don't get lots of new kids here, none at all, really, and…"

I reached into my pocket, pretending I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out, gave Jessica an apologetic glance and mumbled an apology, and "answered" it. "Hi, mom?... I'm at the gas station… yeah… Oh, really?... I'll be there to pick her up in five minutes, kay?... Ok, see you later. Bye."

I said to Jessica, "That was my mom, I got to go. I'm excited to start school, though, I'll see you around?"

She smiled at me. "Of course!"

"Thanks!" I backed up out the door, and almost ran to my truck. Pretty clever escape on my part, I smiled to myself.

I drove away and down the road to Edward's house. After ten long minutes, I was finally there. I parked next to Edward's familiar Volvo, jumped out of the car, and ran up the steps leading to the house. I rang the doorbell, and knocked, just to be sure. Within a minute or two, the door opened, revealing my Edward, shirtless, in just a pair of sleep pants. His hair was even more of a mess that normal, and it was obvious that I had woke him up.

He smiled when he saw me, making my stomach flutter even more. He opened the door and pulled me inside, shutting the door and hugging me to him. "I didn't expect you to show up at 6:30 in the morning, you know."

I instantly felt bad about waking him up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you up, I—"

I was cut off by two of his fingers pressing against my lips. He released me enough so that I could see his face, but one arm was still around me. "Bella, I didn't mean that! There's no better way to wake up. It's just that judging by the time, I would guess your parents don't know you're here."

"You would be correct."

He sighed. "I hate that you can't come over without sneaking away. I hate that I'm ruining your relationship with your parents. I should really tell you to go back, or leave and let you live life like you were before you met me--"

This time, I was the one pressing my fingers against his lips, stopping his self-deprecating rant. I made sure he was looking at me before I spoke. "Would you really do that to me?"

He kissed my fingers before I pulled them away, making my heart skip a beat. It really was pathetic, the control he had over me. "No, I'm too selfish."

What was I supposed to say? I didn't really think he would leave, but would he actually try to push me away? I didn't think so, either. But I wanted him to know what I was thinking.

"Edward..." I took his face between my hands and looked him in the eyes. "This is my choice. I _want _this. Iwant_ you. _Don't you understand that? My relationship with my parents isn't broken beyond repair. Eventually, they'll realize that you're not dangerous. I'm finishing high school this year, they have to let me live my life sometime. This isn't about you being selfish, not at all."

Edward's gaze was burning into mine during my whole little speech. He didn't anything. He just put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up. He glanced down at my lips, before returning his gaze to my eyes and searching for permission, for confirmation that I wanted it, too. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. The same fire that burned inside me last time we kissed seemed even hotter. It was all-consuming. I moved my hands to tangle in his messy bronze hair. One of his hands was behind my back, supporting me, because at this point I wasn't sure if I could stand by myself. His other hand was in my hair.

When we finally broke apart, I had to catch my breath. When he kissed me like that, I forgot everything. I forgot why it was so hard for us to be together. Honestly, I think I forgot my _name. _

Edward smiled down at me. "So, Bella, what do you want to do today?"


	14. Author's Note 2

Can I explain?

I feel terrible. I _tried _to post the next chapter before I went away for _Thanksgiving._

And then I came back and checked my email, I didn't have any notifications. And I was like, Damn, no reviews. But I thought that people were just losing interest or something, and I was disappointed, but I would never stop writing story!

And then I went away again last week and now I am three states away from where I live. And I just got an email from slyt (thank you!) and realized that _I never posted the last chapter! _I mean, I know that I tried to post it in November, but I guess it didn't post because it's not there! Ahhh, I am so sorry.

I checked my email on my friend's phone, and I am writing this on the phone. I don't have the chapter to post, though. I will be back home by Friday, and I will post it then.

I hope you guys stick with me, I apologize. This sucks, I know.


	15. I Want To Kiss A Girl

AN: Hey everybody. I don't know what I can possibly say, except that I love you if you are still reading. I was travelling unexpectedly, and had no where to update from. (I just got a new laptop for my birthday, so goodbye Internet troubles!)

Slyt offered me her first-born child if I updated. I love her. :)

Also, I don't want to complain, or start this chapter off in the wrong mood. But if you want any updates from my life in the past few months, go to my profile. I left some notes there.

Thanks for the reviews and support. If you want to review this chapter, I will love you even more.

Please forgive any typos, I self-betaed quickly in order to get this out to you. Thanks everybody. :)

* * *

**Song: Kiss a Girl **by Keith Urban

An hour later, I was lying on top on Edward, on Edward's couch. My back was pressed against his chest, his head was propped up on a pillow, and his legs hung over the other end. Edward had turned his stereo on and connected his iPod, and we were listening to music in his living room and just _talking. _I didn't feel pressured to talk about anything important, it was so nice and calming just to talk to him.

At one point, he had asked if I was hungry, and I realized that I should have picked up something for him at the food store. I felt so rude, and started to apologize, but he had laughed and brushed my apology away. It was so comfortable to be with him. I loved the feeling.

"Tell me a little bit about your parents, Bella. They're really young, aren't they?"

I nodded. I usually skimmed over questions like this when friends asked, as I felt a little funny talking about that. When they heard that my mom was pregnant before she was 20, people usually assumed that I was going to end up as a pregnant teenager too, or something else that was equally uncomfortable talking about. But I didn't hesitate to open up to Edward.

"Yeah, neither of them are 40 yet. My grandparents were pretty strict, I guess, and my mom and dad thought that they would be better off if they were married before they had a kid. But my mom…she was screwing around with the college boys." I felt Edward's fingers softly trailing through my hair and relaxed even further. "Well, that's not true," I corrected. "I don't think she ever actually _did _anything. You know. She was just…too friendly, I guess. Or at least, that's how my dad used to explain it."

"And then they got back together?" Edward asked quietly. I felt so at ease, so peaceful right now, talking about this.

"Yep. I guess my mom is older now. She feels like she can settle down," I explained. "You know what, though? The whole time they were divorced, they always told me not to end up like them. And I know that I'm not my mom, and I completely understand that they had to get divorced. Even now, I can't see how they can work out together. But they still worried me. I can't help it—I feel like people don't last together. It's just so hard, to love someone and keep loving them. And I hate it—the fact that my parents' marriage can affect me so much—but divorces are everywhere. And I just can't help feeling like that…" I trailed off, slightly embarrassed that I let myself get carried away. I had never confessed that to anyone, just how much my parents' failed marriage scared me. Maybe, no one ever did last together. I had never had a serious boyfriend back in Phoenix, and I couldn't imagine feeling like I could ever stay with someone forever. But no one had ever affected me like Edward, either. Maybe anything was possible.

Edward shifted under me, moving both his arms around my chest and hugging me tight. I felt his lips move closer to my ear. "My parents married in college. Just because they knew they wanted each other forever, and saw no reason to wait. They were always happy together…I don't even remember any serious fights between them. I think they loved each other as much at the end, as they did on their honeymoon. It happens, Bella. People can be happy forever." Edward pressed his lips my temple for a long moment, and I shivered from the feeling, and the meaning behind Edward's words. He must have thought I was cold, though, because he pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and pulled it over us.

I snuggled closer into him, and he moved his feet so that our ankles were entwined. I closed my eyes, happier and cozier than I could ever remember. I hadn't realized how tired I was. Without much sleep last night, and waking so early this morning, my body was protesting. The last thing I remembered was Edward's soft, gentle voice whispering something that I couldn't hear, or understand, before I succumbed to sleep.

I awoke sometime later, surrounded by a sweet scent and soft warmth. Without opening my eyes, I rolled over and cuddled further into the pillow. I vaguely remembered falling asleep on top on Edward in the living room, and realized that, if I had been on the couch, rolling over would have sent me onto the floor. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a bedroom. The walls were light green, and there were a few shelves on the walls. I was currently in a large bed with soft pillows and warm blankets. It was much better than my own bed at home.

Edward, however, was nowhere to be seen. I reluctantly pushed off the blankets and got out of the bed. Just then, I noticed the piece of paper taped to the bedroom door. I recognized Edward's handwriting from the note that he had left on my car, they day after I met him.

_Dear Bella, _

_I had to go pick something up from the store. I hope I'm_

_back before you wake up, but if not, I will be home very soon._

_I brought you into my bed so you could sleep better, I hope _

_you don't mind. Sleep well, you deserve it. _

_-Edward_

I'm not sure why that affected me so much. I was almost tearing up. The sweetness of that gesture—leaving me a note—combined with the fact that he must have carried me into his bed and tucked me in, just touched me, I guess.

The sound of the door opening shook me out of my thoughts, and I ran to it. Edward walked through the door, holding a white box in his hands. As soon as I walked into the room, he yelled, "Close your eyes!" and I could hear the smile in his voice.

Laughing, I did as he asked. With my eyes closed, I tried to make my way to the couch, but walked into the arm of the couch instead. I stumbled and almost fell down, but I grabbed the couch's back and caught myself.

Edward's arms were around me then. "I can open my eyes now?" I asked him, still laughing.

"Yes, you won't see anything." I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

"You brought me to your bed and tucked me in?"

"I thought you would be more comfortable there," he explained, and the flutters in my stomach started again. He was too sweet. "You fell asleep on the couch, and then when I had to leave, I carried you into my room."

I smiled. "What time is it, anyway?"

He glanced at the clock on the wall, th

at I hadn't seen before. "Just about 11."

Wow, I slept for a long time. "Sorry, I'm sure fun to be around, aren't I?"

"You are, Bella. I could just watch you sleep and I'd be happy. Anyway, you're tired, you deserve some sleep." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. As soon as he pulled back, he smiled. "So, you're well-rested, maybe I should put you to work." He laughed, and I loved the sound. "I started a project in the den, want to help me out?"

"I'm up for anything," I teased. I had no idea what kind of project he might be doing. Edward stood up and took my hand. "Come on."

We led me through the hallway, past Edward's bedroom, and opened a door at the end of the hall. It opened to a medium-sized room. All of the furniture was pushed to the center of the room and covered in blue paint. One wall was painted with the same shade of blue, and the others were just whitewashed. "Are you painting?"

"I thought I should add a little flavor in here. It was so boring." I laughed. "I might need new furniture too," he gestured to the ruined couches, chair, and television stand in the center of the room, "but it's been giving me something to do."

"I like it."

He turned to me, smiling. "Want to help me out?"

"Yes!"

Edward laughed at my eager attitude and walked over to the corner of the room, picking up a stack of clothes off the floor. "I leave some clothes in here, for when I paint. It seems like I get more paint on myself then on the walls, sometimes." He handed me an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants. "If you want to wear these, you won't get anything on your clothes." I nodded and he turned away. I stripped off my shirt quickly and put on Edward's shirt, which was so long that it fell to mid-thigh. I loved it, it even smelled like him.

"You know, this is the second time I've ended up in your clothes," I told him as I pulled down my own pants and changed into his sweats. I had to roll them a few times in order to walk without tripping.

"That's right…I seem to get you into my clothes a lot."

I giggled before I could help it, and I felt my face flush. He laughed too, and I told him he could turn around.

After a few minutes of Edward assuring me that it wasn't possible to ruin the paint job, I had a paintbrush in my hand and a Benjamin Moore bucket at my feet. Edward stood next to me, already painting away. "Come on, Bella, you can't do it wrong. Just try it."

Hesitantly, I dipped the paintbrush in the thick blue goop, and brought in to the wall. Gliding the brush up and down the wall, I realized that it wasn't too hard. "I'm doing it!"

Edward laughed loudly. "See, Bella? I told you. You're a great painter."

We continued painting, and the time seemed to fly. I was having such a good time with him. After a while, I looked up and realized how much of the wall we had completed. I dropped my paintbrush and stepped back in order to fully appreciate the work we had done.

"Wow, Edward, look how good we are!"

He dropped his paintbrush too and stepped back to stand next to me. "We're great painters, maybe we should go professional. 'Edward and Bella's Painting Professionals.' I like it, it's catchy." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What do you think?"

How did I get so lucky? I just moved here, to a new town, and I found someone who I would be happy to spend all of my time with. I couldn't find anything wrong with him. Physically, he was beautiful. His messy golden-brown hair, flawless face, perfect body were unlike any man I had ever seen. But inside, he was truly unique. His life in the past few years was a series of tragedies, and yet, he could joke around and laugh with me like he had no cares in the world.

I didn't realize I was staring at him, until he moved his head a little closer to mine. His lips were still turned up in a small smile, and he pressed his forehead against mine. I felt his warm breath across my face, and his other arm came up around my back to wrap around me. "I love being around you, Bella." The hand around my shoulder moved to cup my cheek, and I almost shrieked.

"Edward, you got paint on my face!" I tried to push away from his body, but his arm held me securely against his chest.

He laughed loudly, and rubbed my cheek with his fingers. "I did, didn't I? Hold on…"

"That's not helping, you're just getting more on me. Your fingers are covered in paint!"

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, right…"

As his fingers moved through the strands of hair, blue streaks appeared through the mess of bronze, and I laughed and reached up to smooth it over. "Now there's blue all through your hair." I pulled my fingers out of his hair, and now _my _hand was covered in paint. Quickly, I pressed my fingers to his face. Now Edward's face was smudged with blue.

"Oh, Bella, if that's how you want to play…" Edward had a teasing glint in his eye, and he released me just enough that I could push my body away and back up towards the middle of the room. Edward bent down and stuck both of his hands in the paint bucket, before straightening up and showing me his paint-covered hands.

No, he _didn't. _"Edward, you _wouldn't._" I kept backing up.

"Oh yes, I would." He lunged toward me and I tried to turn, but before I could take one step in the opposite direction I felt his hands wrap around me from behind.

"Edward!"

His perfect laugh echoed in empty room, and he pulled my body close to his. Spinning around, he pulled me down onto the old couch in the middle of the room. The T-shirt I was wearing was completely ruined, covered in Edward's blue handprints. As soon as our bodies hit the couch, Edward spun me around to face him.

Still laughing, he grabbed my face in his hands. I was out of breath with laughter, and I tried to yell at him. His hands were _drenched _in paint, and now I had blue all over my face. But before I could get one word out, he closed the distance between our lips and kissed me.

Feeling his lips moving against mine felt so _right_. I _knew _that this, right here, was where I was supposed to be. Edward slipped his tongue out and ran it over my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to grant him entrance. The sensation of his tongue running along my lips, exploring my mouth, my tongue, was indescribable. It was electricity and music and lighting and warmth. For a while, our tongues battled playfully between out joined mouths. Our paint-covered hands and bodies were moving against each other; Edward's hands moving across my stomach, up and down my back, and into my hair. The kiss was wild, just like out actions, and I couldn't imagine how we must appear to an observer—covered in blue paint, frantically making out on the ruined couch in the center of a half-painted room.

***

***

***

A little while later, the paint was starting to dry and harden on my face and in my hair. Only now did I realize the amount of paint that covered me, and Edward as well. Edward stood from the couch, took my hand, and asked if I wanted to get cleaned up.

"Probably a good idea," I chuckled. We walked back through the door that led to the hallway, despite my protests that I would get paint all over the floor. We passed Edward's room, and then a closed door that I hadn't noticed before. Edward stopped and opened the door.

"This is my parents room."

I sucked in a breath, feeling like I shouldn't enter. It seemed like this room should be off-limits, or something. Did Edward feel uncomfortable, or sad, or did it bring back memories when he came in here? But he didn't seem uncomfortable. A small smile graced his features and he gently tugged me to the corner of the room, past the neatly made bed in the center and the dresser drawers against the wall. He was surprisingly casual, bringing me in here.

In the corner of the room stood a full-length mirror. Reflected back at us, we could see ourselves head to foot.

Edward laughed at our reflection, blue paint in our hair and on our skin and our faces.

"Wow," I said.

I studied the reflection closer. A tall beautiful man, disheveled and happy, stood with his arm slung casually around the shoulders of a brown-haired girl. Our hair was in disarray and our faces were smudged with each other's blue-stained fingerprints. These were two people having fun. Normally, I didn't love the way I looked, and I would have assumed that seeing myself compared to Edward would lower my self-esteem even more. But looking at the image in the mirror, I was happy. Edward made me feel beautiful, and knowing that I was the girl standing next to him, sharing in his day and making him laugh, made my heart swell.

Edward pressed a kiss to the top of my head and we walked back out the bedroom. Going along the hall, we came to the bathroom. Edward reached behind the door and grabbed a towel, handing it to me. He smiled and kissed my head. "You go first."

Knowing he would never allow me to convince him to take the first shower, I said, "Okay, thanks," and skipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I stripped off Edward's T-shirt and sweats, rolling them into a ball and leaving them on the floor. Pulling the shower curtain back, I was suddenly hyper-aware that I was naked in Edward's bathroom.

_Get a grip, you're taking a freaking shower. _I sighed. Stepping into the misty stream of hot water was amazing. I wondered if I would smell like Edward after using his soap, of if his enticing scent was just natural. I washed my hair quickly, but it took a while to scrub all the permanent paint off my body and out of my hair.

When I was done, I stepped out and wrapped myself in the towel, before realizing that I didn't have my clothes in the bathroom with me. I dried off and went out into the hallway.

Edward was sitting at the kitchen table, seemingly unworried about ruining his furniture. He looked up as I walked in, smiling slightly when he saw me in just the towel. I blushed.

"Umm, I left my clothes in the den…"

Edward stood up. "I'm sorry, really, I completely forgot to go get them for you, hold on a second…"

He ran back into the den and returned holding my clothes. Five minutes later, I was dressed in my underwear that I had left in the bathroom and Edward was in the shower. I had tried to tell him that I would bring the dirty clothes home and wash them, but he had just laughed, grabbed the clothes, and disappeared into a side room that I assumed was the laundry.

I looked up, startled, from my place on Edward's couch when he walked back in. He was shirtless, holding a T-shirt in his hand. It wasn't the first time I had seen his bare chest, but I couldn't help but feel that warmth inside when I looked at his perfect muscles and abs. _Damn._

He walked over, pulling his shirt over his head as he came. I wouldn't have minded if he didn't feel like putting it on at all. "Are you hungry? We kind of skipped lunch, but I have some microwave dinners…I'm not fully stocked with food, I don't usually have people over for dinner…"

_Wow, dinnertime already? _"Microwave dinner, that's great."

Edward put two dinners into the microwave, and we sat in front of the television on the couch. He flipped on the TV and turned on some reality show. We cuddled on the couch in peaceful quiet until the microwave beeped. Edward got up and retrieved the dinners, two cans of soda and forks. Eating instant dinners, watching television, and joking around with this man, I could honestly say I had never felt more at home.

After dinner, Edward stood up and looked at me."Ok, Bella, I've got something for you!" "What is it for?" I asked, smiling. He reached the couch and slid one hand under my knees, the other hand going to support my back, and scooped me up easily. I laughed out loud and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

He smiled down at me. "Your birthday, of course!"

"Edward, you didn't have to—"

"I _wanted _to! You only turn 18 once."

He sat me down in chair at the kitchen table and held his hands over my eyes. "I'm going to let go, keep your eyes shut." I heard him walk to the other side of the kitchen, and come back. He placed something in front of me. "Okay, you can look."

He had shut the lights off, and there was a small birthday cake in front of me. I counted the candles. There were 18. In icing, it said _Happy 18__th__ Bella._

"This is what I had to pick up from the store, I ordered it."

"Edward, I…thank you." I turned and pulled him down so that his face was near to mine. "I love it."

"Well," he said, smirking, "you don't know that yet, you haven't tried it."

He took a fork from the table and stuck it into the cake.

"You're not cutting it?" I asked him.

He smiled and continued to gouge out a piece of cake from the top. "It's just the two of us, what's the point?" He held the fork up to my mouth, and took a bite.

"Mmmmm, Edward, it's great!" I said as soon as I swallowed. He handed me the fork and took another one for himself.

"I'm glad, I didn't know if you like chocolate or vanilla…so I got vanilla cake and chocolate icing." He slid his chair even closer to mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Apparently that wasn't close enough for him, either, so he pulled me into his arms and onto his lap. We continued eating the cake from the top, wrecking it completely, but having a great time. Every now and then he would lean in and peck my lips, and I could taste the icing on his lips. It was even more delicious, tasting him.

"Ughh, I can't take another bite!" I told Edward, who scooped another mouthful on to his fork and brought it to my lips.

"Yes you can," he laughed.

"No, I really, really can't. What are you doing, trying to fatten me up?"

"It wouldn't hurt you if you gained a little weight, Bella," he teased.

"You're one to talk!"

"Oh, Bella." He laughed, and hugged me tight before releasing me.

Reaching behind the couch, he plugged the radio back in. Music blasted through the room, and I recognized Keith Urban's _Kiss a Girl _on the radio. I smiled at Edward, it was such a fun song. Edward stood and grabbed my hand, pulling me up as well. Before I could ask what he was doing, he twirled me around the living room floor. Pulling me close, he brought his lips to my ear and sang along quietly to the song on the radio.

"_I want to kiss a girl, I want to hold her tight, and maybe make a little magic in the moonlight…"_

"Edward, you can sing, too? You're overwhelming me with your talents…"

Edward laughed. He laughed so much today, and I loved it. He spun me around again, and we danced across the floor until the song ended. Out of breath with laughter and excitement, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him again. He sighed happily against my lips and started walking backward until the backs of my knees hit the couch, and I fell down onto it.

Scooping me up and positioning me so that I was lying horizontally on the couch, Edward kept our lips connected. My head was on the pillow, and my feet were on the other end. Edward was over me, now kissing my neck. He left small kisses up the side of my neck, up my cheek, and again reached my lips. I immediately opened my mouth to him, and kissed him back. This didn't feel like the previous kiss—this was more intense. My heart was thumping, and I knew he could feel it, but I didn't care.

Edward's arms moved to the bottom of my shirt, and traced along the hem. His cool fingers brushed my overheated skin on my stomach, and I shivered. I reached down the bottom of his shirt and brought it up his chest, pulling it over his head. I traced my fingers down the planes of his toned chest and abs, smiling when I saw Edward shiver from the feeling.

"Bella, are you—"

The phone ringing interrupted whatever it was he was going to ask me.

* * *

Review for me? Thank you!! Next chapter out soon......

Ad if you go to my profile, I explain a little more.

~Lovely dark and deep01


End file.
